Transient Daydreams
by Blushweaver
Summary: A collection of Oneshots and short stories. Latest Chapter: What if she'd known the whole time who he was? What if she'd deceived not only Ren, but us readers as well?
1. Dream 1: Spiders

**This is the start of a series of one shots all 5,000 words or less (Not including author notes and other such things.) The stories will contain all sorts of themes, formats, genre's etc. For the most part, this is my section for stories or scenes that I thought up and won't go away. I can't justify taking the time to write them into full fledged stories so I'm sticking them here to get them out of my head. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

Tsuruga Ren slid the key card into the lock, opening the door to his apartment with a sigh. Nothing felt as relaxing as unwinding from the day in his house. It had been a long day, and he was grateful to finally be home. Yet if he expected the nice calm apartment that usually greeted him when he got home, he was quickly disappointed.

A shrill shriek sounded from his living room, making the hairs on his arms stand up. He recognized that cry.

Dropping his bag, Ren quickly hurried to the room to see what was wrong. He was greeted with the sight of Kyoko, dressed in a school uniform, cowering in a corner of the room as she clutched a house slipper in both her hands. Her head shot up when she heard Ren enter the room, eyes widening in relief.

"Senpai!" she called, now skirting around the edge of the room to where he was. She grabbed a handful of his jacket, hiding behind Ren and pointing towards the middle of the room. "T-th-there's a r-really big spider."

"I can see that." said Ren, unable to help his amusement. He could see the offending spider sitting innocently on the floor, black and a fairly large size for the area. The woman must be really terrified of them. Kyoko was clinging to him so tightly he had to bend sideways or else risk ripping the suite.

"Give me the slipper." he said calmly, holding out a hand. With shaking hands, she gave it to him, then resumed her death grip on his arm. The whole front of her body was pressed against him now, shaking in terror.

Resisting many urges, Ren stepped towards the spider, only to be jolted back by the leech on his arm.

"Don't leave me senpai." plead Kyoko, the tears now evident in her eyes. "I'm really scared."

"But I can't kill the spider if you don't' let me go." he said, still forcing himself to be calm. He could do it. He could resist this. Forget about the warmth of her body and the soft scent of her shampoo...

Kyoko's voice interrupted his thoughts. "T-then.. I'll go with you." she said.

Slowly, the two of them cautiously crept towards the spider, having to stop every couple inches as Kyoko's grip on his arm tightened. One reason for stopping was to ensure his suite wasn't ruined. The other was to gain control of his current urges. Kyoko was _very_ clingy towards her senpai.

They were almost at the spider when disaster struck. The black bug moved, scuttling quickly across the floor away from them. Kyoko shrieked, yanking on Ren's arm and causing him to lose balance.

The two fell in a tangle of legs and bodies. Ren managed to catch Kyoko, snaking his arm around her waist. He jerked them back, making sure she fell on top of him rather than the reverse. He let out a gasp, the pressure of her weight winding him for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry Senpai!" said Kyoko. "I didn't mean to make you fall." Her hands were pressed against his chest as she hastily tried to pull away pulled away. She moved as if to get off of him, but Ren's arm was still around her waist. He tightened his grip, not letting her escape. The girl froze, realizing what he was doing.

"S-senpai?" said Kyoko.

In a smooth sweeping motion, Ren reversed their rolls, placing Kyoko below him on the floor while he hovered above him. The girls face turned white, gazing at the man that now loomed over her.

"Are you seriously trying to kill me?" mused Ren, fingers reaching up to play with her hair. He enjoyed the silky smooth texture, bringing a strand to his lips as eyes heavy with desire peered up at her. "Or are you just trying to tempt me, because it's working."

"I-I d-don't... " said Kyoko, stammering worse than before. "S-senpai. This isn't exactly appropriate-"

That was the last straw. Ren cut off what she was going to say next, kissing her full on the lips. The girl immediately stiffened, obviously shocked by the gesture. She attempted to resist, moving her head sideways to break the kiss, but Ren wouldn't let her. He placed a hand on the side of her face, keeping it there as he kissed her again. She hesitated for only another moment, before melting into the kiss, finally responding to him.

Eventually they broke apart, Kyoko's eyes still closed as she breathed deeply. Her whole face was flushed, aura bright in delight. The moment only lasted for a second however.

When she opened her eyes, the scared girl from before was no longer there. Instead, Ren found himself gazing into the eyes of a very irate Kyoko.

"Gosh dang it Kuon, I was suppose to stay in character all day!" she said, slapping him on the shoulder. "What am I suppose to tell the director now?"

"Tell him your character was a little too tempting for me." he said, a smile still on his lips. He bent down, pressing them softly against Kyoko's neck as he murmured. "Having you call me senpai again brought back a lot of memories. "

Kyoko squirmed under his weight, unable to escape. It was cute how she tried to resis-

Kuon suddenly felt a very dark aura underneath him. He backup, swallowing as he recognized that Mio was now stationed beneath him.

"Release me." she growled, her eyes darkening. "Even if you can't be professional for one evening, I won't let you stop me from doing my work."

"You can't exactly expect me to hold back." he said, fighting the urge to apologize. It was partially her fault anyway. "Since you've already broken character, why don't you just resume practice tomorrow?"

She considered him for a moment, before heaving a sigh.

"Fine." she said, pressing her hand against his chest and pushing him back. "But first you have to get off of me. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Kuon backed away, watching as Kyoko grabbed the fallen slipper from the ground and advanced towards the spider. Despite being grateful for it's interference, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing that was about to taste the wrath of his wife.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	2. Dream 2: Holding Back

At first I thought I was dreaming.

The words you spoke were so unexpected I didn't know what to say.

You were so composed.

Jaw set.

Eyes firmly locked onto mine.

Calmly gauging my reaction.

To be honest, I was terrified.

I had tried to smother those same feeling within me.

But the blasted thing grew against my will.

To hear those words issuing from your mouth was something I had longed to hear.

Something I had never dared to hope for.

Yet here you were.

Saying those beautiful, wonderful, terrifying words.

I couldn't understand why you would say such a thing to me.

What could I have possibly done to deserve this kind of declaration?

Then I realized I didn't.

I couldn't have

I remembered who you were and realized I was nothing special.

At that moment, I was what you saw.

Yet I knew it wouldn't last.

You were probably just confused.

We had spent so much time with each other as the Heel siblings.

Of course you had come to develop those feelings for me.

There was no way this was real.

How could it be?

I was a nobody, and you were you.

But I couldn't deny the hope in your face, the longing in your expression.

In that moment, you wanted my heart.

So I gave it to you.

Because I didn't want to see you sad.

And because I was weak.

It was scary at first.

And hard.

Trying to distance my feelings from the situation.

To hide the doubt and fear eating at me each and every day.

Occasionally you'd notice something was wrong, but I'd brush it off with a good excuse.

I am an actress after all.

There were times when it felt like I was drowning, the air caught in my throat.

Unable to breathe.

Sometimes I'd lie awake at night, choking against the pressure I felt.

Eventually I learned to live without breathing.

Pretending bliss when you're walking on broken glass is something I was familiar with after all.

Yet it wasn't always bad.

There were some good times.

Happy times

I remember when you brought me to that charity ball, introducing me to everyone as your girlfriend.

I've never felt more like a princess than that evening.

I'm sure my face could have outshone the sun.

You wore a similar expression as well.

I lived a fairy tale dream that night.

But reality returned the next day.

It was only a temporary relationship.

These memories would one day become just that.

Memories.

It was getting harder to pretend.

I was so happy it hurt.

I dreaded when it would all end.

The day when it all collapsed.

Then finally it did.

One night I couldn't fool you.

One night I couldn't fool myself.

You know the one I'm talking about right?

It was after you had seen me talking to Sho.

You demanded an answer.

I couldn't give you one.

We fought for the first time that night.

We had bantered every now and again, but those fights were nothing compared to this.

It tore at my heart, shredding the fragile armor I had stacked around it.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

It had gotten too hard.

It hurt too much

So I ran.

I ran until it hurt to stop.

So I fell instead.

When I did, you were right there to catch me.

Curse my short legs.

And curse your long ones.

I should have known that I couldn't outrun you if you wanted to catch me.

I was completely under your control from the start.

You were so careful as you repositioned me, as if I were made of glass.

In that moment I probably was.

Because I knew what was coming next.

I had seen it coming since the beginning.

I had prepared myself every day for this moment, right here.

Right now.

Prepared myself for the heartbreak.

So why did it still hurt?

Why wasn't I numb yet?

I told you to hurry up and end it.

Just get the whole break up over with.

Perhaps it was the venom in my voice, or the desperation in my face.

Either way, the shock in your eyes just made it worse.

And then finally you knew.

Finally I told you.

That I had always expected this to end.

That I had always expected you to throw me away.

Just like Sho.

Just Like my mother.

After all, I wasn't worth much.

Who would ever want such a broken retch like myself?

It felt good to yell, because I was yelling at this point.

And crying

Gosh, I probably looked ugly.

It was silent after that.

Silent for a long time.

Then you finally spoke.

You finally raised your head and I couldn't help but gasp.

The man that stood before me was only a shell of the man I had known.

The man before me was not Tsuruga Ren.

You asked if I'd felt this way since the beginning.

You asked if it had all been an act.

I couldn't answer.

How could I?

How could I tell you the past few months had been the best and worst times of my life?

That I was so helplessly in love with you, I was willing to repeat history all over again.

I was willing to watch as a man threw me away after I was done being useful.

I don't know what you saw in my face.

All I saw in yours was hurt.

I immediately felt guilty.

After all, the reason I had dated you was to make you happy.

And I told you so.

I'm sure you got whiplash from how quickly you looked at me.

I could see the cogs turning as you started to comprehend everything I said.

As you started to piece together what I was thinking.

Then you asked if I really had such little faith in you.

Did I truly think you were like Sho and my mother?

My immediate answer was "no."

You were nothing like them.

But I didn't want you to stay with me because of pity.

That would be even worse.

Because then I'd ever heal.

You became quiet then.

I squirmed in the silence.

I was completely exposed

My feelings and insecurities lay bare before you.

I waited with dread for your response.

Eventually you spoke.

But the words you said weren't the ones I expected to hear.

You told me I had saved you.

That you had felt trapped by a dark past that haunted your very being.

You said it had been my existence that had led you to where you were today.

That you had faced your past and now felt that you deserved happiness.

All because of me.

So you never wanted to hear me say something like "I wasn't worth much."

Because to you I was worth everything.

How was that even possible?

Yet I couldn't deny the sincerity of your declaration.

The truth in your countenance.

In that moment, I saw myself through your eyes.

I saw the person you saw, and I liked who I was.

I saw that I did have worth.

You had been right.

And you had been wrong.

It wasn't you I had so little faith in.

It was me.

I couldn't believe that someone like me deserved love.

I had hurt you because of my low self esteem.

You spoke quietly now, your form hunched over in defeat

You began to confess again.

I couldn't help but compare this instance from the last one.

The confident poise, the firm words and the sure expression were gone.

This time, you spoke as if every word cost you.

You told me that you'd been in love with me for three years before confessing.

For three years!

Were you being serious?

I had been less than nothing back then.

You said you loved me more than I could imagine.

You had kept yourself at bay, hoping to ease us into a serious relationship.

You were scared of drowning me in the depth of your feelings.

You confessed to being selfish, wanting more from me than what I was ready to offer.

You wanted me to be yours, and yours alone both body and heart.

I could see it then.

Your true face under the cracked and broken mask you'd been wearing.

You looked as defeated as I felt.

It was then that it hit me.

It was then that I was unable to deny the truth.

That you really were in love with me.

That you wished to cherish and care for me.

That you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, walking side by side.

That I was the only one in your heart.

I could see it all in your eyes.

At that moment, I finally gained the courage to tell you how I felt.

I could finally say those three words you had spoken to me those months before.

I could finally be honest.

I could finally say "I love you"

It was the first time I had ever seen you cry off set.

I soon joined you.

We sat there for a long time, under the stars in a secluded corner of the park.

We were both such idiots.

We had both been holding back.

We had both been hiding our feelings.

We had both been foolishly in love.

And now we had finally connected.

There were no more secrets.

No more lies

We were finally able to start trusting our hearts in the others care.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	3. Dream 3: Fairies

"What do you mean there's no such thing as fairies!?"

The seven year old boy gave Kyoko a confused look. He was obviously delusional. How could someone his age not believe in fairies? Children had the purest hearts of all the humans, and by default could interact and see the magical things of the world no problem. Yet he had the audacity to say such horrendous things!

"It's what my mom told me.." said the boy, licking the Popsicle Kyoko had given him. "And she also told me Santa wasn't real. She said that parents who lie to their kids with tales of the Easter Bunny and fairies are bad parents. Lying is bad, and my mom promised me that she'd never lie to me."

"But- I saw one!" said Kyoko, waving her arms in front of her. A few people were giving her odd looks, wondering what she was doing making such a raucous on set. The boy was one of Kyoko's new colleagues in the new drama they were filming. It was the first time they had spoken to each other and this was to be their first conversation?

"But they're not real." said the boy, tilting his head at Kyoko "Were you drunk? Or maybe you were on the drugs. My mom says that drunk people can't think straight. They get all wobbly in the brain."

"I've never touched a drink in my life." said Kyoko, feeling defensive. "I was completely sober. We talked, exchanged stories. He even ki..." Kyoko stopped, putting a hand to her lips at the memory, spots of color appearing on her cheeks.

"Are you sure it wasn't a person disguised as a fairy?" said the boy. "You know, like when people dress up like Santa Claus."

"It..."

Kyoko's brain stopped working, the implications of the boys statement making her dizzy. If fairies weren't real... then who had she been talking to? She refused to think she was crazy, which meant it had been a person. A live human talking to her about her life, knowing intimate details that only a few knew. Wearing the face of the man she was completely besotted with...

Kyoko's whole body was suddenly on fire. There was no way. How could he have known about memories in their childhood? Unless he had been there... She didn't understand how it could be possible.

Yet she couldn't deny it either. She might not know the _specifics_ of Ren's past, but the similarities of the things she did know were glaringly obvious. A great father that overshadowed their existence. A brilliant mind, but too young to fly by themselves. A troubled past with so much pain...

A disturbance caught Kyoko's attention.

Pure terror flooded through Kyoko along with panic. Oh yes, there was definitely plenty of panic. It was taking every bit of self control she had not to throw down her script and run away screaming. The object of her thoughts was walking towards them, looking every inch the fairy she realized he was. Because there was no doubt about it. Ren was Corn. Corn was Ren, and she had no idea how she felt about that information.

Ren stopped in front of them, smiling as he greeted the two of them.

"You two ready to go back on set?" he asked, then noticed Kyoko's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." said Kyoko licking her lips. "Except, I just realized that fairies aren't real."

Ren blinked, then what she said hit him. His mouth dropped open, the shock causing him to completely freeze.

Kyoko bit her lip.

"You have a lot of explaining to do _Corn_."

* * *

 **Kyoko my dear... are you seriously arguing with a seven year old about the existence of fairies? you need help.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	4. Dream 4: Hypothetical Questions

**Tsuruga is engaged. Can Kyoko congratulate him properly?** ** _What use were all those acting classes for if I can't say congratulations with a smile?_** **And how will he respond to all her hypothetical questions?**

 **I found this little gem sitting in my documents. It's one of my first FF that I wrote but never posted. I just cleaned it up a bit but it's mostly the same so the writing might not be as good. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Engaged?!"

Kyoko dropped the pot she was holding. It hit the floor with a crash, shards of pottery flying everywhere.

"Mo! Watch what you're doing! Are you trying to create more work for me?"

Kanae bent down to start picking up the mess, chastising Kyoko for her slip up, but Kyoko wasn't listening. The two Love Me girls had been walking through a corridor at LME when she had overhead a conversation between two women.

"I know, it's horrible isn't it? Tsuruga Ren is engaged! I'm so upset."

"Who is this girl? I didn't even know he was dating anyone."

"What are you talking about? That's Ren and that Nao from the latest drama they've been shooting, 'Lessons of love.' It's common knowledge that they've been dating for months."

"I thought that was a rumor, but looking at this picture..."

"I've seen them together here sometimes. Sneaking moments together. Why just the other day..."

The two women walked further away, their conversation fading till Kyoko couldn't making out what they were saying. Kyoko felt like she'd been punched. Tsuruga Ren. Engaged? She was having trouble processing it.

She began drifting towards the women again without consciously deciding to. The women had stopped in front of the elevator waiting for it to open. The taller of the two was holding a magazine, pointing out its contents to her companion.

"Look, doesn't that look like a proposal to you? He's got a box out and everything."

"Wow. That's some rock he's got there. I bet he..."

The two women shuddered as a cold chill ran down their spines.

"Excuse me." said a smooth voice. "Do you mind if I look at that?"

The two women slowly turned, their faces turning white at the sight they beheld. A mass of darkness so thick it could be seen by the untrained eye hovered before them, little demons whispering curses into their ears. Both women sputtered.

"H-h-here." said the shorter one. Pages flapped as the women held out the shaking magazine.

The mass of darkness took it and opened it eagerly, ignoring the women as they fled.

Inside was a large picture with a bold italic title: **_"Japan's number #1 bachelor officially of the market."_** Tsuruga Ren was kneeling, proffering velvet box. A large glittering rock was visible from inside. A women stood on the receiving end. She had long black wavy hair and immaculate makeup. Kyoko recognized her as Ichinose Nao, a famous actress that also worked at LME. Her eyes were wide, hands placed on either side of her face in shock and delight, but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was the expression Tsuruga Ren was wearing. It was his immaculate smile, it's power so potent, that her demons began to whither at the sight of such a bright light. So too did Kyoko's mood.

 _How is this possible?_ She wondered. _I had no idea he was close to her… and I just barely acknowledged my feelings for him._

It hurt. Here she was, only a few months after admitting her love for the man and he was already with someone else. Even though she had sworn off love…

She clutched the magazine, trying and failing to control her shaking hands.

"Mo! Kyoko,"

The orange haired girl jumped slightly as she was spun around, now facing her best friend.

"Don't think you can just run off" said Kanae. She held out a broom, motioning towards the shattered pottery. "You made this mess, you should be glad I'm offering to help you clean it up."

"Ah." said Kyoko, obviously distracted. "Sorry Moko-san. I'll get right to it."

Kanae couldn't help but notice she was acting weird. She had obviously hidden something behind her back, but as the girl wasn't giving her that weird fake face, she was sure her eccentric friend was just being strange like usual.

Suddenly, a familiar voice greeted them.

"Mogami-san, Kanae-san."

Kyoko felt the color drain from her face. Approaching her was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

Tsuruga Ren and his manager Yashiro, were walking towards them.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san. Good morning." she managed to say.

 _Keep it cool, don't cry._ Thought Kyoko.

The incriminating magazine was hidden inside her jumpsuit back pocket. It felt hot against her back. Was it just her, or was Ren looking more dashing then usual? Or was it the fact that he was now unattainable?

"It's good to see you." said Tsuruga Ren. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, same old Love Me stuff." said Kyoko, dismissively.

"The president isn't making you do anything too unreasonable these days?"

"Just wearing these pink overalls is unreasonable enough." huffed Kanae. "Seriously. These outfits are so offensive they should be illegal. The other day I'm sure a women fainted just by the sight of them."

Kanae continued to complain, thoroughly abusing the presidents sense of style. Kyoko wasn't paying any attention. Her mind kept wondering back to what she had just learned and concentrating on keeping it off of her face.

 _Don't let it slip._ She told herself. _That's it. Just be natural. Everything's cool. He's just your sempai, nothing more. You can act out of this until you get back to the locker room. This is the time to prove that you are a true actress!_

The next thing Kanae said brought her out of her reverie.

 _"_ I heard about your announcement." said Kanae "Congratulations! I never would have guessed something like that happening." said Kanae.

Kyoko whipped her head towards her friend so fast the room spun.

Tsuruga smiled at Kanae, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, I am pretty happy with the result." he said. "Though it's been a long time coming, I just hope everyone can accept it without too much drama."

"Don't tell me you actually believe people would stay quiet about it?" said Kanae rolling her eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, most people believe that you're a big deal. I'm sure you'll have so many interviews even Yashiro won't be able to manage your schedule properly."

Ren laughed, while Yashiro pouted.

Kyoko felt sick. She couldn't believe it. Kanae had known. She knew that Ren was engaged and hadn't said anything. Granted her best friend didn't know how she felt about Ren, but why was she the only one out of the loop? Why did she have to find out like this?

She noticed the three of them were staring at her.

 _Huh?_

 _"_ Mogami-san, is something wrong?" said Ren, concerned.

"What do you mean?" Was there something on her face? She brought her hand up and felt something wet against her cheeks.

"What's this?" Kyoko half laughed. Her emotions were out of balance. "I'm not sure why I'm crying. Probably just my allergies. The dust in the air sometimes gets to me."

"Mogami-san-"

"No don't worry about it." She backed away. "It happens all the time. I just need to go wash my eyes out and I'll be fine. If you'll excuse me."

Before anyone could interject, she gave a quick bow and almost ran to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully no one was inside. She entered one of the cubicles, shut the door and locked it. She rested her head against the door, letting the coolness sooth her.

 _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_ She told herself. Y _ou were supposed to hold it in, but now you've made them worry. Ren's such a gentleman he would worry about any girl that cried in front of him. And Yashiro, Kanae. They're probably worried too... What if he realizes how I feel?_

At this last thought, more tears filled her eyes, and she scrubbed them away, feeling quite miserable. Like it wasn't bad enough that he was getting married, but the thought of him knowing how she felt when it was too late?

A knock on the stall door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Kyoko?" Said Kanae's voice on the other side of the stall door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." she said, again attempting to scrub the tears from her eyes. It was no use.

"Kyoko." The voice sounded worried. "Is there something I should know?"

"No, I'm fine."

A small pause.

"I didn't ask if you were fine, I asked if something was going on."

Kyoko gulped. "Yeah, nothing's going on so I'm fine. Nothing can be wrong if nothing's going on. So I'm fine."

Another pause.

"I give you three seconds." hissed Kanae. "If you're not out of there by three, I'm breaking this door."

 _Gehk… she's angry._ Kyoko's demons had come out, drinking up the anger they could detect from the other side of the stall.

"I'm really fine." Kyoko squeaked. "I just needed to go to the bathroom.

"One…. Two"

"I'm going to the bathroom!" yelled Kyoko.

"Three."

Kyoko covered her head, ready for the explosion.

Nothing happened.

Kyoko peaked under her arms, confused. Why hadn't Kanae come in?

There was silence for a few seconds, then-

"Fine. I see how it is." said Kanae. "You don't actually think of me as your best friend."

Kyoko was horrified. "No! You're my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"Then why won't you come out? Why won't you talk to me? I guess I was the only one that thought of us as friends."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyoko launched herself out of the stall, landing on top of Kanae.

"Dontsaythatilooooveyoukanamepleasedon'tsayyou'llthrowmeawayandhatemeforever."

Kanae cursed, struggling to get out from under the crying girl.

"Kyoko. Get off of me at once! This floor is disgusting and I can't understand anything you're saying."

Kyoko complied with her friend's request, sniffing as she stood. Kanae scowled, brushing the hair from her face. The door to the bathroom opened and a woman entered, giving Kyoko and Kanae a strange look before entering a stall.

"Let's go talk in the locker room." Sighed Kanae. "We'll have more privacy there."

Kanae dragged her to the Love me room, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"Now." she said sitting down on a bench. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's going on."

Kyoko bowed her head, then began telling Kanae about her feeling for Ren and discovering the story from the magazine. She sputtered a lot, and her face turned red every few seconds, but Kyoko had to admit that she felt better after getting it off her chest. Kanae listened to her story, making faces and nodded to encourage Kyoko to keep going, but by the end of the account, she was pinching the bridge of her nose with her hand.

"I don't believe it." Kanae muttered.

Kyoko looked down in shame. Of course her friend was mad at her for keeping quiet. They were best friends after all, and best friends didn't keep secrets like this.

A loud thump made her jump and she looked up to see Kanae with both firsts on the table.

"I don't believe that Tsuruga Ren is engaged." she growled. "The idiot. How could he mess up like this?"

"Ummm, Moko-san?"

The raven haired women pointed a finger at her. "You! You need to go have a talk with 'Mr-number-one-actor' and fix this misunderstanding. Then you need to fall into his arm and tell him you're madly in love with him."

Kyoko flushed.

"But, but I can't! What would he think?" howled Kyoko "And he's engaged. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"No buts! I don't want to hear any excuses coming from you. Now go kiss and make up."

Kyoko was horrified. She continued to refuse until Kanae got impatient and hurled her out the door before slamming it behind her.

"You're not allowed back until you talk to him." Kanae yelled.

"NOOO! Moko-san please stay with meeee!"

"I'm not talking to you again until you tell him how you feel!"

Kyoko continued to pound on the door, her cries meeting deaf ears. Perhaps she would have stayed there for the rest of the day if she wasn't again greeted by the sound of Ren's voice.

"I'm assuming you two are having a fight."

Kyoko stiffened, then turned to see Ren again standing in the hall. Yashiro wasn't anywhere near. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, well. You know Moko-san. She likes to exaggerate problems."

"I'm sure." Said Ren, sounding amused. Then his expression changed to one of concern. "Mogami-san. Is everything alright?"

Kyoko didn't answer.

An awkward silence followed, and she shifted nervously, unsure what to say. She didn't want to lie. She wasn't fine, and probably wouldn't be until she got over him.

Finally, Tsuraga broke the silence.

"Mogami-san, do you mind if we move somewhere more private. I would like to talk to you."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she nodded, all outward appearance calm and controlled. She followed him through the halls until they came to an empty conference room. They both entered and she closed the door behind her. Why had he wanted to talk to her in private? Was her perhaps still worried about her outburst earlier?

She glanced at him. He stood, tall and handsome, the perfect picture of every women's dream. Well, one woman's dream, now that he was engaged. She should hurry and rid herself of her impure thoughts. It was unacceptable to yearn for an engaged man. She was busy scolding herself when his voice brought her out of her reverie.

"You dropped this." He said.

Kyoko's gaze rose, her heart sinking once she noticed what was in his hands. Ren held up the magazine, the engagement picture just visible between his fingers.

"I couldn't help but notice the cover story." He said, casually flipping it open and reading a column from inside. _"Tsuruga Ren has found true love at last. This picture was taken as Tsuruga Ren, now 22, proposes to pop star Ichinose Nao yesterday."_ He raised his eyes from to page. "Is this what you thought Kanae-san was congratulating me on?"

Kyoko nodded, unable to speak.

He sighed, tossing the magazine on a table and leaning against it, arms crossed.

"This is a fake. I recognize the photo. It's going to be the promotional picture for the drama I was shooting with her. The background's been changed. Probably photo shopped by someone attempting to create hype."

"What?" said Kyoko, shocked. "Then... what was Kanae talking about?"

"I was just offered a major role in an American movie." Said Ren. "I came over to tell you the news, but assumed you knew since Kanae did. Sorry for not clearing up your misunderstanding."

"Please don't apologize to me Tsuruga-san." said protested. "It's my fault for willfully misunderstanding. Oh, and congratulations on your part." She bit her lip. "And just to be sure, You're not engaged right?" Kyoko had to make absolutely certain…

He shook his head.

"Thank goodness."

Kyoko almost sank to the floor, all her strength leaving her in a rush. She felt almost giddy with relief. Tsuruga Ren was not engaged!

Ren cocked his head at her, blinking at her reaction. "Is this why you were crying?" he asked. Why did he look so apprehensive?

She considered lying, but instead decided on the truth.

"Yeah." she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I should have been happy for you, but I was so surprised. I thought you would have at least told me if you were dating someone." Ok, so maybe not the whole truth.

He considered her for a moment, his face blank.

"Well, when I do start dating someone, You'll be the first to know." he said

Rather than soothing her, the statement made her gut clench. A part of her would rather not know. She didn't want to hate the poor women Tsuruga dated.

They lapsed into silence again, but she didn't notice. Her mind was running in circles.

What should she do? Did she want Tsuruga-san to be her boyfriend? Her immediate answer was yes. Yes she wanted Tsuruga to love her back. She wanted him all to herself. She blushed at the thought. How indecent of her! And here was poor Tsuruga, unaware that his trusted kohai was thinking impure thoughts about him.

She didn't like this side of her. The selfish controlling side that had awakened within her when she realized she loved him, but it hurt too much to ignore it anymore. She had accepted the fact. Now it was time to act before someone else did. She knew she had the capability to love again, and nothing was going to change unless she somehow got him to see her as a woman.

She took a deep breath, then peered up at him through her eyelashes.

"Tsuruga-san. Would you ever consider dating me?"

Tsuruga Ren blinked, saying nothing. Outwardly, he didn't look distressed, but she knew him well enough to know that he was shocked. He obviously had never considered her as a possibility, and the question had troubled him.

"I'm not asking you out or anything." she said quickly back peddling. "It's just a hypothetical question. I was just wondering, you know. If I have any appeal. I'm really plain and boring, and I've never been asked on a date before."

"You're not plain or boring." he said, his voice hoarse. "And yes. I would consider dating you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Heartened by this, she decided to see how far she could push before he backed away.

"What if I wanted to call you by your first name. Would you hate that?"

"No. I would call you Kyoko if you allowed me in return."

Another blush. _He had just called her name!_ Another small victory for herself. She almost couldn't help the smile threatening to overtake her.

"What about, ki-kissing me." she asked, daring to push again. "You would have to do that when you're dating. Would you be disgusted by the thought?"

"I would enjoy kissing you Mogami-san." he said, his eyes were still locked on hers. Kyoko's face felt hot. No wonder he was Japan's number one more desired man. The intensity of his eyes made her squirm inside.

"What about... would you hate me if I said I loved you?" she said barely audible.

The second she said it, she wished to take it back. Tsuruga's face was a perfect picture of shock. She kept her eyes on his, determined to not look away. But a second later her whole face turned red, terror at what she had just said start to creep up within her.

What was she saying? It had sounded like she had just confessed to him! Well, in a way she had. It was just disguised as a question. How would he respond?

Tsuruga didn't look away. The surprise morphed into something darker, a smoldering something Kyoko realized with a start was the emperor of the night. He pushed off from the table, walking towards her. In a few long stride, he was almost on top of her, his intense gaze rooting her to the spot. Her mouth went dry as he leaned down.

"No. I wouldn't hate you." he said, his low voice sending shivers up Kyoko's back. "I would love you back."

He was way too close. His face was inches away from hers. Kyoko's heart couldn't take it.

"B-But this is all hypothetical" she cried, leaping back, her heart thumping wildly. "It- it doesn't mean anything it's just… I was wondering, you know. If I had any appeal."

Tsuruga drew himself up, some of the intensity leaving. He was still looking at her, his eyes attempting to pierce her soul. She gulped, her hand blindly searching for the door handle.

"I think I'd better go help Moko-san clean up after all." Said Kyoko. "I don't want her to hate me..."

Her hand found the door. Kyoko turned to leave, the door barely opened when a hand pressed on it, closing it with a snap.

Kyoko froze. He was standing behind her, she could feel him. Her back was almost pressed flush against his chest, his breath tickling her hair.

"Mogami-san." Said Ren. "May I now ask you some hypothetical questions?"

"S-sure." She didn't dare turn to face him. He was so close!

"Would you ever like to date someone like me?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to date someone like the great Tsuruga Ren?"

A pause.

"What about someone with a dark past. A painful history they pretend had never happened?"

This was not a question she had been expecting. Was he talking about himself? She turned to look at him and was shocked to see the expression on his face. He looked like he was in pain. As if he hated himself. It looked almost just like the one she had witnessed as Bo when he was talking about not being able to love anyone.

She remembered the dark creature lurking inside of Ren as he played Cain Heel. She wondered for the hundredth time who that person was. Whoever it was, it didn't matter.

"I don't have exactly have a cheery past either Tsuruga-san." She said "I think... no, I know I could. Besides..." she placed her fist on her chest in a salute. "If you remember, I have already once released a fairy from their curse. Corn is free to fly on his own now. I'm sure I could help with whatever darkness was plaguing the person if they were willing to try, even if I couldn't relate to it."

She was very proud of the fact she had saved Corn. Just thinking that she had been able to save him from his fate made her swell with pride.

A chuckle brought her out of her memories. Ren was laughing. Doubled over and laughing at her! She had been completely serious. Mio's spirit started to stir,

"Tsuruga-san." she said dangerously. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No no, Mogami-san. That's not it. I just forgot about that incident that's all."

He continued to chortle and she let the dark aura dissipate. At least he was smiling again.

"I have another question for you Mogami-san." said Ren, finally getting a hold of himself.

She indicated for him to continue.

"Could you ever forgive someone who kept secrets"

"I..." Was Tsuruga Ren keeping secrets from her? No. This was hypothetical. It didn't mean he was keeping secrets. But just in case...

"It would depend." she said. "On the secret and why it was kept." After all, she was the chicken Bo and had never told him about it.

He nodded, as if expecting that answer.

"One last question then." And now he was looking at her, eyes searching within her own. All the tension now returned at the serious tone he used. She felt the butterflies fluttering again.

"If-" He started, then took a breath. "If I told you I loved you, would you run?"

"Would I...?" an odd question to ask. If he said he loved her why would she...

Then it hit her.

He was smiling at her with the smile. _That_ smile. The one that killed the demons within her. The one that caused women to swoon in one fell swoop. The brilliant white blinding smile that showed when he played Katsuki in dark moon facing the girl he loved. The smile he wore proposing as his character to Nao in the magazine.

She knew there was nothing hypothetical about his questions. Just as there hadn't been anything hypothetical about hers

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

...and only got halfway to the stairs before he caught her, forcing her to spin around to face him. She stumbled, the force of the spin causing her to fall against his chest. She heard him chuckle, felt it in his chest.

"I guess that answers that question." He said.

Kyoko's face was on fire. She attempted to get out of his grip, but one of his arms was wound around her waist. Instead, she pressed herself back, keeping her head down. Her brain was racing at a million miles per hour. Ren was holding her. Holding her in his arms?! And if she was guessing right, her love wasn't unrequited.

The thought just caused her heart to speed up further, making her feel very embarrassed.

"Mogami-san?"

Hearing him say her name definitely didn't help. She pressed her face into his chest.

"Please look at me."

Slowly, reluctantly, Kyoko withdrew from his chest, tilting her head to look up at him. She was greeted with the beautiful smile, but it wasn't the same one as usual. There was an extra tenderness in his expression. A warmth that made her chest feel all kinds of fuzzy.

"Mogami-san- No. Kyoko." Said Ren "Would you trust me to make you happy and stay by my side?"

"Is this…" Kyoko swallowed. "Is this another hypothetical question?

He blinked, then grinned.

"No."

"Then yes!" She threw her arms around his middle, burring her face into his chest, repeating again and again: _Yes, yes yes._

Tsuruga laughed, gathered her up in his arms and spun her about. A rush of happiness and energy was flowing through her. She felt like a gush of air has blown the roof off.

 _He loves me! He actually loves me! Gosh this is so crazy I think I might panic._

Ren finished the spin and set her down, hugging her again. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. She heard him give a content sigh.

"You've made me so happy Kyoko." he murmured. "Thank you."

She couldn't speak. In that moment, everything was perfect. The man she loved, loved her back. A few tears leaked from her eyes because in this moment, everything was perfect. Nothing could break this happiness.

… At least until she heard a squeal.

Her head jerked back, suddenly becoming very aware of her surroundings.

The two of them were in the middle of a lobby. Several passersby had stopped, mouths open in shock. Several were blushing, while others had their phone out, taking pictures or video. Kanae and Yashiro were there too. The first punched the former in the side, telling him to calm down, but Yashiro didn't seem to notice. He was too busy squealing, little hearts and flowers visible behind him.

Kyoko's face turned bright red.

"Moko-san... how long have you been there?"

Kanae smiled, looking quite pleased with herself. "Since you came running out."

"So then that means..." _They saw the whole thing._

She shared a scared glance with Ren who was was chuckling. Laughing in this situation! Completely not helpful.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of the wedding rumors" he leaned in closer to Kyoko, tilting his head so that his lips teased her own, mere inches apart. She could feel his breath as he whispered "I do wonder what the press will say about this one."

He was definitely not helpful. Kyoko gave a loud squeal, jumping out of his arms and hurrying to hide behind Kanae. His eyes watched her retreat the whole way, never leaving her person.

 _Pure thoughts._ Thought Kyoko, pressing her hands against her forehead. _I must have pure thoughts. I am still a pure maiden. But gosh… I think I just became Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend. The heck!_

"Good job." Said Kanae, bringing Kyoko out of her panic. "It looks like you've finally out grown the uniform."

Kyoko looked at her friend, who was eyeing her.

"Are you upset with me?" said Kyoko. She was sure to be taken out of the love me section now that she had renewed that emotion. But would Kanae hate her for leaving before her? "I promise to come visit you all the time."

Kanae smirked, patting the girl on the head.

"Don't worry. I won't be too far behind."

"What was that?"

"It's nothing."

Kyoko was still perplexed, but decided to let it go. Her attention returned to Ren who was talking to Yashiro, still smiling his bright smile. His eyes met hers, and she felt the familiar butterflies flying through her stomach.

A large smile spread across Kyoko's face. She was sure she would never stop smiling. She had a new wonderful boyfriend she was completely and madly in love with who, by some miracle, was in love with her.

Who knew that rumors and hypothetical questions could be so helpful?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **A few of you have wondered if there will be a second part to the previous story. Probably not. I just write scenes that come to me rather than try to make a long story out of something. That being said, it is possible that I could think of a second part in the future and post it.  
**

 **-Blushweaver**


	5. Dream 5: Life Force

**A/N: This is an AU**

* * *

The smoke was everywhere. It burned his eyes and infested his nose, choking out the breath from his lungs. Flames licked the once grand office, feasting on the abundant resources of paper and wood. There was a loud crack, and a portion of the ceiling caved in, revealing an even larger flame in the room above.

Ren jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding certain death.

"Which way should I go?" he yelled, coughing hard into his jacket. His eyes were watering so bad he could hardly see. It was so hot! The heat and fumes were searing his skin, making him dizzy from the pain.

"This way!" yelled a clear female voice.

Ren followed her voice, barely able to stay conscious. He could just make out her form in front of him, shimmering and semitransparent, her clothes untouched by the fire, yet permanently stained red from some unknown source of her death.

They arrived at an intersection that was mercifully, less hot than the previous corridor. Ren gave a loud cough.

"Don't tell me you got lost again?" he said, watching her from the corner of his eyes. Her gold eyes were wide in panic, biting her lip as she looked back and forth between the two different corridors.

"It's much different going down the corridors than it is going through walls." Said shot back, more concern than fierceness in her voice. They were both panicking now, hoping to save Ren's life. "Come on, I think it's this way."

Ren really didn't want to bet his life on a ' _I think it's this way_ ,' but he didn't have a choice. The fire and smoke made everything so indistinguishable that he could hardly tell up from down, let alone remember where the fire exits were. His head was pounding.

Ren ran while the ghost floated in front of him, lighting his way in a distinct soft blue shimmer. After a minute, he spotted it. The exit!

Relief flooded through him. He tore open the door, the blessed stairwell in front of him. He was going to get out. He was going to live. He just had to make it down the stairs and-

There was a loud crack, then then building shuddered, moaning like a wounding animal. Ren stumbled backwards, watching in horror as the stairs in front of him began to collapse, an intense flame shooting up through the shaft.

"Shut the door!" Yelled the ghost. Ren didn't need to be told twice. He slammed it shut, burning his hands in the process.

Ren slumped back, sliding down the wall until he sat on the floor. He felt so weak. It hurt to breathe. Heck, everywhere hurt. The flames were so hot, all his sweat was dried form his body, his skin and throat dry as if he hadn't had water in weeks.

"Ren!" shouted that voice.

He opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them. The ghost hovered in front of him, her face twisted in distress. Why did she look so upset? She should always be happy, smiling and laughing. It suited her face so much better…

"REN!"

He jerked from his daze, remembering where he was. Trapped in a burning building with no hope of escape.

"I found another way out." She said quickly. "You just have to get to that window. There are some men holding a tarp. You can jump. They'll catch-"

"I can't." he interrupted her. She gave him a strange look.

"Of course you can. They-"

"I can't." he repeated. He gave a large breath, then coughed hard, his whole body shaking. He gave her a weak smile, hoping to reassure her. "I don't have the energy to get up."

"What are you talking about?" he heard her say. She sounded close to tears. He couldn't be sure; his eye sight was getting blurry.

"Hey, Ren! Don't you dare die on me. Didn't you always say you were more stubborn than death itself? Prove it to me now… Ren…R-"

Ren closed his eyes, the darkness starting to take him.

 _I'm so sorry._ He thought. _I never found out how you died. I broke every promise I made with you. Please forgive me._

He slipped into the darkness, his consciousness fading.

...

...

A light pressure on his lips.

A surge of energy.

Ren sat up, nearly choking in his haste. His body was trembling, but not from weakness, it was a new surge of adrenaline.

It looked like he wasn't going die just yet.

Ren wobbled to his feet, knowing he didn't have much time. He had to get to the window before his strength failed him. Now where was the window she had indicated… there!

He stumbled toward it, ignoring the heat and pain in every step. He slammed his hands onto the sill, shoving it upwards. He didn't even look. He didn't even check to see if there was anyone below him. He just trusted in her word and threw himself from the window.

The air whipped around him, and somewhere in the process he lost all bearing. He felt something soft beneath him. Clambering, yelling, a rush of noise. Everything was so hazy. Then there was a pressure on his face.

As if a dark cloth had been removed from the sun, Ren's mind started working. He sat up, ignoring the startled cries from those around him. He was lying on a stretcher, an oxygen mask attached to his face. The burning death trap was across the street, firemen still attempting to put out the fifteen story high building. The place where he had once worked was completely enveloped in flame.

"You need to lie down sir." Said a medic beside him. "You inhaled a lot of smoke."

Ren groaned, a huge headache causing his head to spin. He laid back down for a moment, listening to the sounds around him; the roar of the fire, the cries of the people, the rushing of the wind.

Ren sat up again, this time ignoring the medic that was about to start treating him. He ripped the oxygen mask off his face, running towards an empty alleyway. People cried for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He kept running through ally after ally, eventually arriving at an empty park, the only sound the pounding of his feet and heart.

Where was his ghost? Why hadn't she been there when he woke up? For some reason, her absence made his heart more uneasy than usual. After haunting him for months, where was she now?

"Kyoko!" he yelled. "Kyoko! Please come out. Kyoko!"

"I'm here."

Ren jerked his head around. There she was, floating like usual in that white dress that flowed around her. Gone was the blood and pain, instead she looked just like she had the first time they'd met.

Pure as the snow.

Ren breathed out in relief, but his voice still shook. "There you are. Don't freak me out like that. I thought you were gone."

"Sorry about that." Said Kyoko. She was fidgeting, tapping a finger against her clutched hands. There was obviously something on her mind.

"What is it Kyoko?" said Ren.

Kyoko took a breath. "I need to tell you something. The truth is, I lied."

It took a moment for Ren to register what she said. When he did, he didn't understand.

"What do you mean you lied?" asked Ren. "What did you lie about?"

"About everything." Said Kyoko, looking at the ground. "I remember who I was. I remember how I died."

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Ren. "I can help you." It didn't make sense. They had been trying for months to remember who she was and how she had died. They had spent hours every day searching for any clues to her past. Why had she hidden it from him?

Kyoko shook her head. "I didn't want to remember who I was. You not knowing was what I needed. You saved me every day by being there for me, despite already being dead..."

Something wasn't right with this situation. Not only had she just revealed that she had been lying to him the whole time -which he honestly didn't care about in that moment- but it was the way she was talking. It sounded to Ren as if she was saying goodbye. As if she was going to leave. The thought immediately made his stomach clench.

"Kyoko, what-"

A soft shimmer rippled through Kyoko's form, becoming completely transparent for a moment. Ren's eyes widened in alarm. He'd never seen that before. She'd always been a little see through, and she tended to disappear sometimes, but it was always all at once. Not in a ripple as if the surface of water being disturbed.

Kyoko glanced at herself, lifting an arm to examine it. As she did so, the ripple happened again.

"Darn." she murmured. "I thought I might have at least a few more minutes."

Like pieces of paper being torn from a canvas, Kyoko's image began to disappear, each piece fluttering in the wind before vanishing.

"Kyoko!" cried Ren. "What's going on?"

"I gave it up." said Kyoko. She held out her hands, palms facing up as if silently offering something, a soft angelic smile on her face even as pieces of it started to disappear. "My life force, or at least what I had left. I couldn't let you die..."

Understanding came red hot to Ren. The soft pressure on his lips, the sudden surge in energy. It hadn't been a coincidence. She'd given away her energy to save him.

"No…"

Ren's eyes started to burn. Her imaged became distorted as tears began to fall. "Kyoko... please don't go." He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after what she'd become to him.

"Sorry Ren." said Kyoko, giving his a weak, beautifully strained smile. "You'll have to make dinner without help from now on."

Ren reached forward, encircling his arms around her form. She breathed in sharply before leaning her head forward, resting it in his shoulder. He could almost feel her beneath him, almost imagine smelling her hair and feeling the warmth of her body. It made his heart ache, how close, yet how far away she had always been to him.

"I love you." he whispered.

He felt her draw back, a final breath brushing his cheek,

 _"Thank you."_

Then she was gone, her form whisked away by the wind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Now don't hate me! This one I did plan on making a full story out of one day. I drew a picture for it and everything! (check out profile if you want to see it). Then I decided not to, but I'll eventually get around to writing the conclusion for this in another chapter.**

 **-Blushweaver**

 ** _(Note for The Prince's Concubine readers. I hurt my right thumb falling down the stairs about an hours ago and it still hurts. It's severely hampering my ability to type so if the next chapter is delayed that's why.)_**


	6. Dream 6: Practical Jokes

**At the viewing party for Tragic Marker, the cast is once again subjected to the presence of the Heel siblings. Little do they knew, an extra surprise awaits them**.

* * *

The cast of Tragic Marker had been subject to a lot of troubles thing during their shooting. Nightmares, soiled jeans and hallucinations of demons were common stories among the actors. Each had their own tale as they faced against the horror that was BJ, his afterimage burned into their eyes. Several people were still receiving counseling to help relieve their anxiety. Cain Heel himself was terrible to behold, his aura reeking of bloodlust that only his sister could penetrate. Needless to say, the cast was very glad the movie was done for the sake of their sanity. The sooner it ended, to sooner they could file the experience away in the furthest corners of their mind, never to be accessed again.

Yet it appeared Cain wasn't done haunting them. At the preliminary showing, they were subject to his presence once again. Everyone stared as Cain and his sister entered the grand ball room, Setsu wrapped around her brother's arm, body pressed closer than a normal sister should be. Her long leather dress clashed horribly with the other elegant gowns in the room, complimenting her brothers usual attire of belted blacks and torn overcoat. The gown had been slashed artfully in certain places, a laced up corset hugging her middle. A beautiful flower dipped in the poison. It was the only way to describe her.

The room fell quiet as they entered, those closest moving aside as the couple walked towards the center, seemingly unconcerned with the disturbance their presence had caused. They kept to themselves, the sister whispering something, long fingers cupping by her brother's ear as if to share a secret. The corners of his mouth lifted, the closest to a smile anyone could produce from Cain.

No one wanted them there. Sure, he had been an integral part of the movie, but his presence was best forgotten as soon as possible, like a sour fruit one spat out into the garbage. The two were left alone, and they left everyone alone as well. In that, everyone could be satisfied.

The party continued, still early in its birth as people let the presence of the siblings disappear. They could avoid the nightmare as long as it left them alone. Even Manaka stayed away, though it was mostly due to the insistence of her fellow coworkers. They didn't want her hurt on the last day of this mess.

Unfortunately, there was still one person that never learned their lesson.

"Go home you perverted siblings!" shouted Murasame. "No one wants you here."

And like that, the fragile calm was broken. Everyone's attention was caught, wondering how this last conflict between the actors would go. Setsu was the first to answer, shimmying out of her brothers hold to stand firm against Murasame. She placed a fist to her hip, head cocked to one side as she peered down at him.

"This is a party to celebrate the release of Tragic Marker." Said Setuko. "And wasn't nii-san the star of the movie?"

Murasame's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the jab, as he was the actual protagonist. Unfortunately, he couldn't properly dispute the claim since Cain's presence as the antagonist was so overbearing.

"Why the hell do you have to come here to see it?" said Murasame. "You never cared about working as a team, why are you here now? Haven't we suffered enough of your devilish presence?"

"We were asked to come." shrugged Setsu.

"You were asked to…"

Who in their right mind would invite the siblings from hell to a party?

"That's right, so calm down Murasame." Said director Konoe. "I asked them to come."

This shocked everyone. The director had come forward during the argument, wearing a white suite and a beaming smile. He gave Murasame a pat on the shoulder, turning his attention to the group at hand.

"I think this would be a good time to explain things. If you could Cain and Setsu, follow me."

The crowd was confused, the ballroom filling with the soft murmuring of the cast as they looked on, wondering what was going through the director's head. He took to a small stage, a mic hooked up for a speech. The siblings stayed on the side, like dark sentry's awaiting to be called forth. It was somewhat comical to see the director beaming so happily on stage while being flanked by two angles of death.

"I'd like to make a special announcement." Said Konoe through the mic. "Some of you might not know this, but I enjoy surprises. It's part of what I live for, practical jokes and the unexpected. With this movie, I wanted to create something terrifying, an impact in the horror industry that would never be forgotten. But along with that, I wanted to add on another layer of surprise."

He gestured to Cain, who along with his sister didn't look like they were paying attention to the director. Both were speaking quietly to one another.

"I couldn't help myself, and I wanted to let you all in on this practical joke now that filming has ended." Konoe continued. "Tomorrow the world will receive the wrath of BJ, not knowing the true face behind the actor. Because Cain Heel is also a fictional character."

The statement took a moment for the audience to comprehend. When they did, many looked at the director as if he were crazy. Cain Heel was standing right there. How could he be a fictional character?

Director Konoe turned to Cain. "Would you like to introduce yourself properly to your coworkers?"

Cain stalked towards the podium, the director moving aside to allow Cain to stand in front of the mic. His dark eyes glared out into the audience, sending shivers down everyone spines. A second later, the audience could have sworn that he vanished. It was the only way they could describe what had happened. Cain was there, then a second later he wasn't. Before their very eyes, the persona of Cain Heel was stripped away, thrown aside like a piece of clothing. Left behind was something different entirely. Mouths dropped open in shock as instead of Cain Heel, a beautiful calm man smiled out into the crowd.

"Good evening everyone." Said the man. "My name is Tsuruga Ren, and I was your college for these past months."

There was pure silence.

"This has to be a joke!" shouted Murasame. He was the one most shocked by this, having fought head to head against Cain for much of the shooting.

Ren simply chuckled. "It is a joke, that was the point of the experiment." He said. "The director approached me with an idea to create a memorable villain, one that even the cast were truly afraid of. He also didn't want the audience or the cast influenced by the actor's previous works or image. So he created Cain Heel, in the desire to cloak my identity from you all, and also, to play a prank on all of Japan."

It couldn't be real. No one could believe it, and they wouldn't have had they not seen the transformation themselves. Tsuruga Ren was still wearing the outfit of Cain Heel, but that was the only evidence suggesting they had been the same person.

"And that's the big secret." Said the director, clapping his hands and rubbing them together with enthusiasm. "I will be releasing this information in a few weeks, but I trust that each of you will keep quiet until then. I will be inviting several of you to help me reveal it."

A few nodded in agreement, while most just kept staring at Tsuruga Ren. Mostly it was the women, thousands of thoughts going through their heads. How could the wonderful kind Tsuruga Ren act in such a villainous way? They were having problems reconciling the two images in their heads.

Ren moved to stand off the podium, but paused at the sound of another accusation.

"Wait a moment." Said Murasame. "If you're an actor, then who is she?"

The whole room followed his gaze, now locking onto the girl they had known as Setsu. In their heads, each were asking the same question. Was she an actress, or a street punk they had picked up off the street?

Ren walked to Setsu, whispering something to her. She smirked, patting Ren on the cheek with a shake of her head.

"Director, would it be appropriate for me to introduce myself as well?" she asked.

"Please do."

The woman walked on the stage, the slit on her dress giving the audience a peak at her long legs. Everything in her bearing still depicted the deadly beauty, yet as she turned to address them, like before with Cain, her entire being seemed the change. Gone was the haughty attitude, narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Her stance shifted from arrogant to board straight and bordering on nervousness.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoko Mogami!" said the actress, giving a perfect bow. As she rose, it revealed a completely different face, this one dusted with wide eyed innocence. The woman was glowing in a beautiful smile as she greeted the audience, causing more than one man to blush at the intense change in atmosphere. As Setsu pulled them in with mystery and arrogance, Kyoko drew them in with her open brilliance.

Then her name hit them. Kyoko? Who was that? Had they ever heard of a Kyoko before?

One of the women let out an exclamation. "That's right! Kyoko was the actress in Dark Moon who played Mio."

"No, she's the one that plays the bully in Box R." said another.

"Ah, well I'm still a newbie talent." Said Kyoko, rubbing the back of her head, evidently embarrassed. "But I was both Mio and am currently staring as Natsu in Box R. I would like to offer my sincere gratitude for being able to work among you all, and apologize for my behavior."

She gave anther bow, this one causing even more murmurs among the crowd. For as they had been shocked, they had also forgotten that she had played the role of Cain Heel's sister.

"Now that you are all in on the joke, remember to keep it amongst yourself." Said Konoe. "And please! Enjoy the party. Tonight is the last night to celebrate."

As Kyoko descended the stage, Ren held out a hand to assist her down. Not unexpectedly, the next second they were completely surrounded, Ren mostly by women.

"Are you really Tsuruga Ren?" they asked.

"I think the better question is if you really are Cain Heel." Said another.

Ren answered them with a smile. "I am both of those men. I know it was an intense role and it was hard to remain so at times as I knew I was causing you all such distress. Please allow me to apologize for my actions."

His words were a soothing balm to the hearts of all the women. They instantly forgave him, reveling in the smile that stole their hearts and reasoning. The men chose to forgive him as well, if only to keep their pride. A second later the atmosphere was interrupted by a strange cry. Kyoko was on the ground, flat on her face as she bowed towards Manaka

"Please forgive me for throwing you!" said Kyoko. "Setsu just really loves her brother and she was upset at how clingy you were but it was highly inappropriate of me to do such a thing I hope that you can forgive me and-"

"You're getting your dress dirty." Said Ren. He grabbed Kyoko by the arm, pulling her up to her feet as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Many were staring, wondering at this new side of Setsu, er, Kyoko they should say.

Manaka was staring as well, flustered by the intense apology she had received.

"No, it's alright, I completely understand!" said Manaka, twirling a piece of hair behind her head as she laughed nervously. "It was your role and I was a little clingy now that I reflect on it. I hope that we can still be friends."

Kyoko's eyes filled with gratitude as she hugged the little teen with enthusiasm, declaring how Manaka had a big heart and was wonderful. It was sight the cast never thought they would see. Setsu willingly hugging Manaka and declaring her a friend.

"And in a way, I was right." Said Manaka with pride. "There was a soft spot inside of Cain Heel, it was just Ren-san showing through the cracks."

Another cry interrupted them, this one male and full of furry. Murasame was standing in front of Ren, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"What the hell is all this about?" he said. "Are you saying that all of that was an act? You scared the living hell out of us and you nearly killed me! I can't just forgive you because you say 'you're sorry, it was all an act.' That's bullcrap!"

The room was nervous, partially because some of them agreed with Murasame. They couldn't deny the horror and nightmares they had endured because of Ren. How would this actor respond to subjecting his fellow coworkers to his traumatizing acting?

The smile on Ren's face didn't slip. Indeed, he seemed amused by Murasame's anger.

"I admit; I did cross the line a few times." He said. "But only because I felt the need to respond to you. Cain Heel could only be fully realized because of you Murasame, and it was because you didn't back down that I was able to act him out to the fullest."

Ren gave a small polite bow. Murasame's anger hesitated at the gesture, evidently confused by Ren's behavior. He was so used to the cold anger of Cain that he hadn't expected a polite response like this.

"I only acted with the intensity I knew you all could handle." Said Ren. "I've acted among you and have grown to appreciate each of your talents. I was spurned on to meet your dedication with my own. If I was shown as ruthless, it was only because of your strength that I was able to portray such a character. So truly, thank you for always pushing me. I was able to portray Cain in such a violent and oppressing manner because of you."

At this point, the fight was completely gone in Murasame. He couldn't take the stream of praise. He had grudgingly acknowledged Cain as a great actor long ago, and it was frustrating to learn that even that had been an act. Murasame couldn't help feeling insulted that he hadn't been able to see through it. Learning that he had helped push Ren along though, also stroked his ego enough to let it go.

"Well, as long as you had control of the situation." muttered Murasame. As he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he then remembered the other Heel sibling, which… wasn't actually a sibling.

"So are you and Kyoko dating?" he asked.

It was Kyoko that answered. She had been standing by during the whole conversation, ready to jump in front of Ren if she felt the need to.

"We are only co-workers." Said Kyoko. "I was asked to be a part of this to help increase the distance between Tsuruga-san and the other actors."

At this Murasame's eyes started to gleam. He had fancied Kyoko the first time he had seen her as Setsu. The dress she was currently wearing did a great job of reminding him of the fine woman he had initially been interested in. True, the personality couldn't have been more different, but he wouldn't say no to getting to know this version of Setsu better.

Before he could open his mouth to ask if she had a boyfriend, he felt a chill down his spine. Indeed, a few other men who had also been looking at Kyoko felt the same sensation. It was radiating silently from the brilliant smile of Ren as he placed an arm around Kyoko's shoulders.

That smile and gesture spoke one thing: _This woman is mine_.

The men instantly realized that the brotherly love had not been an act. Ren was staking a claim, though she didn't seem to notice.

A moment later the men were freed from the spell as one of the women came over to Kyoko and engaged her in conversation. They were curious about her acting alongside Tsuruga Ren. Slowly but surely, the two drifted apart, pulled into different conversations as they created new and renewed old friendships. The night was going well until one question was dropped. The dreaded question that Kyoko had silently prayed no one would ever ask.

"So about that hickey on Ren-san's neck."

At this Kyoko went stiff, her expression freezing into a strained smile. Her body slowly became red, surprising those around her. The question had been burning in all their minds. Was this woman Ren's girlfriend? It would make sense they had been so close. She had denied it, but they hadn't believed her.

As Kyoko sputtered, trying to laugh it off and change the subject, she saved by her one and only Nii-san.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it." Said Ren, smiling brightly at her. "It was a great joke to play on all of them."

This made the onlookers blink. It had been a joke? It certainly hadn't looked like a joke.

"Do you know you can fake a hickey using a plastic bottle?" said Ren. "We wanted to create some more distance and it seemed a good way to put everyone off as well."

 _But there were teeth marks!_ Everyone was thinking. None dared say anything though. Ren was smiling in a way that made people want to keep their mouths shut. If he wanted their relationship to stay quiet, then who were they to try and unearth it? Stepping on that landmine was obviously social suicide. Who wanted the number one most desirable actor mad at them?

Kyoko appeared to relax at the reveal, smiling and laughing after that. The more people talked with her, the more they wondered if it wasn't true. Such a sweet innocent looking girl couldn't possible have put a love bite on Tsuruga Ren.

Director Konoe turned everyone's attention back to the stage.

"Alright everyone!" he said. "The night is wrapping up, and I think it's time for a little sneak peek at the movie. Can I have someone dim the lights. Ah, thank you. Now, here is the ending scene from Tragic Marker!"

Everyone turned to watch, the lights dimming as a screen dropped down behind the stage. A projector was turned on, and BJ's face was one the screen.

Instantly they were all reminded of the horrors they had survived. They could feel their own heartbeats in their throat, watching as the decrepit, staggering, mad BJ stalked it's last victim. The hero stumbled blindly away, his friends yelling for his to run to the trap, pleading for him to make it. But the demon was on his heels. It didn't look like the hero would make it. One trip, and he'd be dragged into a living hell.

BJ reached for the man, catching him and making them both fall. He rose from above, only the gleam of his insane wide eyes visible under the shroud of darkness. BK raised a jagged bloodied knife, a smile on his lips. The hero hadn't made it. The man was going to die.

Then the trap was sprung. BJ was caught, decapitated, and destroyed. The hero celebrated and cried with his friends, the case closed and everyone returned to their old lives, but the demon would never be forgotten by those that it had hunted.

The lights came back on, the audience letting out a breath of relief. They clapped and cheered, happy and proud to have finished and been a part of such a wonderful project. Many came to Ren, congratulating him on playing such a terrifying role. Their animosity was completely gone after conversing the whole night. They felt nothing but respect for the actor in his ability to play such diverse roles.

"Thank you, you are too kind." Said Ren when they asked him to accompany him out for drinks later tonight. "But I need to take Mogami-san home. She didn't take that clip very well."

The co-workers didn't understand. Kyoko was right there and she looked perfectly fine to them.

"What are you talking about?" asked one man. "She looks fine to me."

They were surprised the next second when she slid a territorial arm around Ren's, coming much closer into his personal space than before. The next second they realized that Setsu was back, simpering at her brother.

"Hey." She pouted, poking at the actor. "I want to see my Nii-san, not this boring half-baked actor."

Eyebrows instantly were raised. They couldn't believe the attitude of Setsu. To call Ren a half-baker actor, and why was she acting as Setsu anyway?

"Kyoko couldn't handle the movie clip." explained Ren. "So she became Setsu."

"Why would I ever be scared of my Nii-san?" She cooed, running her hands through Ren's hair. "Now hurry and come out brother. I want to play."

Ren reached up and caught her hand, but he was no longer Ren. Cain was back as well, the dark atmosphere encircling the two actors once again. Unconsciously everyone backed away, terrified to interrupt the two siblings. The light in Cain's eyes were gone as he surveyed his sister.

"My sister has gotten quite spoiled." said Cain. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I'd rather shop with my brother." shrugged Setsu. "This party is dull."

The crowd watched dumbly as the two actors walked out of the ballroom without looking back. The two from before were gone, Kyoko and Ren hidden behind their mask so thoroughly that everyone wondered if it had all been a hoax. For after all, who could instantly change character like that?

* * *

 **Because we all know the secret will come out one day.**

 **Thanks for reading! And of course for your reviews on my other one shots! Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	7. Dream 7: Wake Up

**Song fic: Wake up by EDEN**

 **I am obsessed with this song, as well as Crush. Sorry, it's still not the second part of Life Force. I'm a horrible human, I know. :)  
**

 **I do not own Skip Beat! or the song.  
**

 **"** **Looking back I almost thought I heard you say: Stay, you're not going to leave me. This place is right where you need to be…so stay, you're not what you're hearing. Cause I've been watching you changing, and who said you're one in a million? You're so much better than that."**

* * *

I knew I was running away.

Everyone else thought it was to advance my career, to learn more about acting by going to a different country. They were all happy for me, thrilled that I had such an opportunity. There were many declarations about being proud of me and a few jealous grumbles of people wishing it were them. Everyone thought it a great thing. It was a one in a million chance. I was so lucky!

I wasn't so sure.

It's true, leaving would be better for my career. There was no disputing that fact. I had come a long way. I was recognized almost every day on the street, quite the feat since I didn't look anything like my characters. That meant they knew me as a person. As an actress. Everyone said it was fantastic that I was finally being recognized for my hard work.

I had been proud as well, until that day.

It was a few months after he told me who he was. When Tsuruga Ren told me his real identity, both as Kuon, and as Corn.

I'd been so confused. Hurt. Irrational. And angry.

I wasn't angry at him. Never! I couldn't be mad at Ren, not after everything he had done for me. He was the one that had helped me through every stumble in my career. He was the one that had helped a lonely girl in the middle of the woods. He was the one that had held me when I got the phone call my mother had died in an accident.

I wasn't angry at him. I was angry at myself. I was angry at how useless and miserable I was compared to him.

The puppy love I'd nursed had developed into full blow head-over-heels-can't-live-my-life-without-him love. As I watched the world react to his old identity, I tried to stand by him and give my support. I wanted to help. I wanted to show him that I would always be his friend.

He blazed through the interview, taking all their questions with ease. Even when that dreaded question about Rick had surfaced, he had been calm through the whole thing.

He'd recited the events, answered a few more questions and comforted the interviewer when it had gotten more emotional. Everyone had loved him. No one had blamed him. I had stood behind the scene, on hand to offer help if needed.

He'd left the stage, walking over to me. I was so happy for him, silently crying that he had been able to push through. He's taken one look at my face and then smiled, one of those true smiles. Then he'd given me a hug.

"Thank you for being here."

That was what he had told me. I'd basked in that moment, blissfully happy. I thought I had been able to offer some strength. I thought I was important.

I had been arrogant.

Even when I wasn't there, He'd been fine after each following interview. He'd call me afterward, as per my request, to report that he was fine. I knew he was, and with each subsequent phone call, a feeling of dread started to overcome me. The reason he called wasn't because he wanted support. It was because he wanted to comfort me. He was watching out for my feelings.

Just as he'd pretended to be a fairy when I was young.

That's when the realization hit me. That I was being a nuisance. Ren was too nice to say anything. Here I was, pleased of my accomplishments, of thinking I had helped him when in truth I hadn't done anything.

Suddenly everything I was proud of now made me cringe in shame. It all seemed so small compared to him. The one person that recognized me in a day was so pathetic compared to the throngs he acquired just walking down the street. The handful of roles I had were nothing to his long list of accomplishments. He was surrounded by so many admirers, always at the top of everything. Compared to him I was nothing.

I felt the distance now, worse than before.

It didn't matter that he was flawed. It didn't matter he had a troubled past. He'd conquered each trial, making something more of his life. It was more incredible than being perfect. Because he had conquered imperfection and moved forward.

He glowed so brightly it made me cringe at my small flame.

I had never understood Mio more than during that time. But instead of hating the one that shone, I hated myself. I hated how weak I still was. I hated how dependent I was on his help. I hated how shamelessly I had been trying to bridge the gap between me and him, all because of my _feelings_.

I didn't think it was possible for me to be more disgusted with myself.

I began to distance myself. I didn't want him to think I hated him. I'd been his friend for so many years now, I knew he would notice if it was too obvious. So I stared small. Missing a phone call, making plans with others… Eventually we stopped talking all together.

It should have made it easier, but it didn't. It just hurt worse. I'd still think of him when acting, whether it was for guidance on what my senpai would do, or if I played a romantic role. His face would come to mind and I'd itch to press the speed dial on my phone, if only to hear his voice.

It wasn't working. I couldn't run from him. His face was everywhere; on billboards, in movies, even in the grocery aisle! I had to escape

That was when my offer came. My salvation to all of this. From my incompetence.

Some big place in America had seen my work and were interested in hiring me. They wanted to fly me down for a final interview to see I was a good fit. If they liked me, I would stay.

I wanted to go, more than anything. I wanted to improve myself. I needed to conquer my faults. I needed to break from my crutch.

I needed to break from Tsuruga Ren.

So here I was, the day before I left and I had run into the one person I didn't want to see. I'd dropped by phone and he'd kindly picked it up. I couldn't look him in the eye as I took it back with a muttered thanks.

"I heard about the offer. Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be great in America."

It was pathetic how hard those words stung. I'd heard them before from the mouths of every friend and well-wisher, but hearing them from Ren was different. It hurt, because those weren't the words I wanted him to say.

"Thank you. I'm excited to learn more and improve my acting."

Perhaps something showed in my face, because he then asked a startling question.

"Can I drive you to the airport tomorrow?"

I should have declined. After all, the point in leaving was to rid myself of this weakness. Of these feelings that would never be returned. But I was weak. I couldn't say no.

He was the perfect gentleman. He picked me up with plenty of time to spare. The car ride was mostly silent, the atmosphere strange and tense. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Then he spoke.

"America seems so far away."

That was the point. To get as far away as possible. I kept watching out the window, my answer almost too quiet for him to hear.

"Things will be better there."

Maybe one day I could return. One day when I had improved myself. One day when I had finally become someone worthy. One day when I no longer loved him.

Then the time came to say goodbye. Here I was, in the airport, clutching my ticked and carry on and I was still unable to look him in the eye. Instead, the floor had received my thanks and farewell.

"Safe travels Mogami-san."

I had to turn around and leave at that point. I couldn't let Ren see the tears that had formed at his words of farewell. I couldn't fall apart when I was so close to escaping.

I was five steps away when I thought I heard it. Those wonderful, beautiful, damning words I had been begging with every fiber of my being to hear.

 _Stay, please don't leave me._

My whole body erupted into flames. Adrenaline and a funny tingling tightened around my lungs, making it hard to breathe. My hands were shaking, the passport nearly falling from my grasp.

As I turned, I couldn't keep my face neutral. I dreaded, feared, and hoped at what I might see. That maybe it hadn't been my imagination. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears.

The space where he had stood was empty.

He was gone.

The world was moving, forms flashing past me as if they were sped up to move two times faster, but I stayed at the same. Left behind by everything around me. With each step towards the plane, I felt my body moving slower and slower until I could barely move.

I felt empty. Hollow. Without purpose or reason. I didn't know how to deal with this feeling. Of feeling so _broken._

I curled in on myself, heedless of the prying eyes and kind concerns of the flight attendant. My body wasn't listening to me, trembling, telling me something. Telling me that it all hurt. That it all had a purpose.

Memories flashed in my mind, highlighting the important moments in my life. All the joy, all the pain, all the accomplishments. They were all there, and he was center stage so often. Entering my life and lifting me up. It begged the question; why I would run from that? How did I even get here? Why was I poisoning something so beautiful?

The answer was simple.

I hated myself.

I was weak.

I was selfish.

I wasn't strong.

I was scared I would fall.

But I had already fallen. I was already six feet under and suffocating.

That's when it hit me. I stripped aside my ugly self and stared into the raw unfiltered feelings. I knew where I needed to be. I knew where I belonged. Why had it taken me so long to figure it out? Why was I running?

I was moving before anyone could stop me. I pushed past the flight attendant and raced back through the corridor. Nothing could prevent me from moving. Everyone else was so slow compared to me. I had finally broken free of my cage.

I ran through the airport, heading straight for the taxis. My breathing came out in gasps, and I had to pause to catch my breath. I filled my lungs to hail a cab when the words died in my throat.

He was sitting on a bench, not fifteen feet from me. Alone, head down, hands crushed together as if he were trying to hold the world together in his palms.

I swallowed my fear and took a step towards my fate.

It took him a second to notice me. I didn't see his face when he finally did. My own was towards the ground, hands bawled into fists as I tried to still my racing heart.

"I'm sorry Ren. I wasn't strong enough."

Slowly, I raised my eyes. I faced my worst fear and greatest hope. I faced him.

"I'm so sorry." I said again, this time with tears. "I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry I couldn't leave... I'm sorry I can't stop loving you."

No matter what I had done, I couldn't keep away. I may be selfish, conceited, and the most wretched of human beings, but I couldn't leave. No matter how horrible I was, I wanted to stay with him.

My cries were smothered by the embrace of warm arms. They encircled me, comforted, strengthened me. They brought back that light I had been missing. I finally felt whole again. The feeling made my lip tremble in joy as happiness spilled from my eyes.

Oh, how I had missed this. Being so happy I couldn't speak for fear it might fall short of expressing the extent of my joy. I never wanted to leave this again.

I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Then stay. If you can't stand leaving. Stay. This is right where you need to be."

I could only nod in response, my heart so full it thought it might burst. I could finally embrace myself, I could finally embrace all my faults, wrongdoings and arrogance. I could finally accept me, and I realized that I was enough.


	8. Dream 8: Stuffed Prop

**Ren had Bou to talk to when he had problems, but what did Kyoko have? Maybe she should emulate Ren and unload all her romance problems to this unknown costumed friend.**

* * *

"Are you alright miss?"

Kyoko looked up. The speaker was a stuffed penguin, or at least someone wearing a very a large costume of a penguin. She couldn't decide which it was. It was completely possible that she was imagining it. Her thoughts had become a little frantic all due to a sensitive problem.

As her mind returned to the topic, her melancholy returned.

"So, you don't want a hug?"

There was no doubting it this time. The penguin had spoken, and was addressing her.

"Are you asking me to hug you, a random person in a costume?" said Kyoko.

The penguin tilted its head. "It not uncommon for people to hug me when I wear this. I promise I'm not a bad person. You just looked sad."

At the mention of her mood, Kyoko dropped her eyes. "No thanks. My senpai would scold me for hugging a random stranger if I did. He'd say you were some pervert in a costume trying to feel up unsuspecting girls."

At this the penguin chuckled, heartily so in a deep voice. The sound lifted Kyoko's spirits a little, though she couldn't explain why.

"Your senpai sounds like a wise man." Said the penguin.

"He's the best!" said Kyoko, immediately energized. "He's a perfect example of what a true actor should be. Dedicated, talented and patient even with troublesome people like me. One day I'll make him acknowledge my acting and then-"

Kyoko stopped, then slumped back into her seat, back to square one. There was no way she could get her senpai to acknowledge her. Not when she was having so many problems with such a simple role. A woman in a loving relationship with her boyfriend. It should have been easy, but Kyoko couldn't do it. She'd only ever experienced one sided feelings of romance in her part. She kept freezing every time her costar responded to her advances.

The penguin took the seat next to her. She didn't notice, still lost in her current predicament. How was she going to get over this?

"Incidentally." Said the penguin, and Kyoko jumped, having forgot he was there. "I'm free for the next half hour. If you started talking, I wouldn't leave."

Kyoko gave the penguin a strange look. "Why would you offer to listen to my troubles?"

"What are you talking about?" said the penguin. "I just said I wouldn't leave. I didn't say I would listen."

Kyoko instantly wanted to punch this penguin. Instead she gave a dark smile. "Oh really? You are quite the gentleman aren't you penguin-san? You probably have so many women all over you, falling for your charms."

The penguin gave a tired sigh, as if he hadn't realized Kyoko was being sarcastic. "I can't just leave a pretty young woman like yourself alone to brood in this corner."

Kyoko blinked, only one word registering in her brain.

"You think I'm pretty?" said Kyoko, skeptical. She put a hand to her chin in intense concentration, trying to figure out how this could be so. She wasn't wearing any make-up, and princess Rosa was at home. Ah, of course. She placed a fist in her palm, congratulating herself for figuring it out. The man was just a flirt, complimenting Kyoko with empty words of praise in the hopes to reduce her irritation at him.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" said Kyoko, having been lost in her thoughts. "No sorry, what was that?"

The penguin sulked. "Here I am being such a good listener for you and you don't even listen to me." He said. "Your senpai would be ashamed."

Arrows shot through Kyoko's heart. She collapsed on the ground, sinking between the cracks and disappearing into the air. Or at least, she tried to.

"I'm so hopeless." wailed Kyoko, "He'll renounce me as his kohai and deny any association with me. If I see him on the street, he'll cross the road so he doesn't have to pass me. Any words starting with _'Mo'_ will be stricken out of his vocabulary." She gasped. "He'll never call his mom 'mother' ever again!"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" said the penguin. He sounded a bit hurt.

"It is not!"

She snapped her attention to the penguin. "I was too full of myself, stupidly thinking I could overcome my weakness. Now everything is falling around me and I'll bring down the reputation of LME along with it."

Not to mention Tsuruga, Kanae, Chiori and everyone else that believed in her. And they had been supporting her so much. _What a pleasant way to return their kindness._ She thought bitterly.

"Well." Said the penguin. "I still have twenty-three minutes until they need me. Are you actually going to do something, or are you going to continue to complain?"

Kyoko paused, considering.

"I want to change." She said, standing proudly in the room. Then she deflated. "But this isn't something I can get through with determination alone."

"Then what do you need?" said the penguin.

"I need more experience." Said Kyoko slowly.

"With…?" he sounded impatient.

"Loving someone who loves me in return."

She had plenty of experience loving someone. A certain idiot in her past had supplied her with plenty of that. The problem was acting while having her love returned. Sho had never returned her feelings. The most he had done was tolerate her as she clung to him like a love-sick puppy. Ugh, it was so humiliating she wanted to vomit.

Being unable to pull experience from her past, she only had two options in front of her. To 'pretend' like she knew how to act in those circumstances, or find a way to fall in love with someone and have them return her love.

The problem with the first option was that it hadn't been working. She'd tried it for the past two readings, but had frozen every time her co-star had made any sort of mushy face at her. So that was no good.

The second option was just as bad. There was no way she could fall in love with someone so quickly. Forget the part where she refused to expose her heart to anyone like that ever again. Those things took time. She wasn't the type to fall in love at first sight. That was a role better suited for dainty heroines in children's fairy tales.

Well… and she might probably… possibly… already be in love with someone.

Kyoko let out a howl, scrubbing her hands through her hair in annoyance. Of all people, why did she have to fall in love with someone so unattainable? It was just another unrequited love. Another stupid useless emotion she's collected over the years. Right next to everything having to do with Shotaro. Why did she never learn?

Kyoko let her hands drop, remembering the penguin that had been talking to her. She looked over to see he hadn't moved an inch.

"Um, Penguin-san?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

It didn't answer.

Kyoko crept forward, inching a finger near the stuffed prop with the intent of poking it.

"Is this for a role?" the penguin said suddenly, making Kyoko jump back in fright.

"Ah, umm... yeah." She said, recovering from her shock. "I have to act like a woman in a loving relationship with her boyfriend."

"Which you've never been in before."

Kyoko squirmed. This was becoming a tad personal for a conversation with a stranger. No. It wasn't even a conversation with a stranger. It was a conversation with a stage prop.

"I don't even want to be in love." Said Kyoko, thinking of all the empty-headed women that chased after men like Sho and Tsuruga. "It makes you forget your surroundings and act like a fool. There's nothing more disgraceful or embarrassing than losing yourself because of someone else."

"I have to disagree on that." Said the penguin.

"Oh?" said Kyoko, raising an eyebrow. "You think there's something more disgraceful or embarrassing?"

"Not that exactly." He said carefully. "I think being in love is a beautiful thing. Nothing can make a woman glow more than when she's in love."

Kyoko's heart swelled. The way the penguin said that, it was as if she could believe in the tenderness in his voice. The surety and warmth he promised by falling in love.

Her heart also split as she realized it was true. Nothing could make someone glow more than when they were in love, which meant Kyoko had lost part of that glow. She may have managed to rekindle a part of that flame, but she was repressing that light in fear of it being discovered.

"I can't glow." She whispered. "Not without him discovering my feelings. And then he'll be disappointed and the light will disappear."

The penguin suddenly shot to his feet. The movement surprised Kyoko so badly that she nearly fell from her seat. She just stared at the oversized doll and boy was it oversized! How tall was the actor inside that costume? Six feet?

"You're in love." Said the penguin. He said it as if her were struggling with himself.

"Is that such a surprise?" said Kyoko, choosing to stand firm instead of curl up in embarrassment like she wanted to. This penguin didn't know her. Most women liked someone, even if it was a celebrity crush.

"I just wanted to clarify." Said the penguin stiffly, turning away from her. Then it started pacing. Kyoko was torn between hilarity and incredulity as she watched this adorable animal carve a trench into the ground as it stomped back and forth.

The penguin froze without warning. It looked back sharply at Kyoko, making her jump.

"If you're in love, how come you can't act the part of being in a loving relationship?" said the penguin.

"I already told you, I don't want to be in love." Said Kyoko. "I spend every second trying to make sure my feelings aren't discovered."

"Ah." The penguin rubbed at the spot his chin was probably located in the suite. It just looked like her was rubbing his nose. "That's probably why you can't act then. You're repressing your feelings in real life which is translating into your character."

"What!" Kyoko's eyes widened. "If that's true then the solution to my problem would be…"

"…letting your feelings be more open in reality." Finished the penguin.

He wasn't looking at Kyoko. His gaze was somewhere else, his posture stiff. Why was he looking so upset? She was the one that had to get her heart broken if she wanted to keep her role.

Kyoko gripped her seat as if the world were threatening to overturn her. She couldn't imagine it. Letting herself act freely around Tsuraga-san? To smile when she wanted to and allow others to see how his words and smiles affected her? The thought was positively terrifying.

"I can't." she murmured. "If he sees…"

"Then you'll never be a good actress."

Kyoko flinched. The penguin's voice was cold as ice, cutting into her soul. The stuffed prop now seemed to extend past the ceiling, an undeniable rage engulfing it in darkness. Holy Hellen! What had she done to make him so mad?

"I see you are not genuine in your pursuit to succeed." Said the penguin, his voice merciless. "If you were, you would not hesitate to exhaust all your resources into helping you create your role. If you are imprudent, then it is because you are not willing to tackle your own weaknesses."

Kyoko bit her lip. "But…"

"My time is up." Said the penguin, suddenly turning away. "I chose not to let small inconveniences stop me from succeeding."

Without another word, the bird stomped away, creating little craters with every step.

Kyoko watched, time slipping past her slowly. Her mind eventually caught up with her heart and she gave a tired sigh.

The bird was right. She would never succeed if she didn't get over this weakness. The unwillingness to act foolish by falling in love. It was time for her to address one of her greatest scars. It was time to become an idiot again. Or else she'd really be an idiot for letting this stop her.

* * *

Ren was not in a good mood. That morning, a stunt double had kneed him in the stomach, the sushi for lunch had been bad, and someone had accidentally shredded his marked script on set. He'd been burned, doused with water, and stepped on by an assortment of clumsy people. Add on top of that two nights of a little too much alcohol, and his pounding head topped off this accumulation of disasters that seemed to be drawn to him.

The smile on his face was deadly.

Which naturally meant it KO'ed every woman in a fifteen-foot radius. It was perfect, as then none of them were in any state to talk to him.

Only Yashiro seemed to see the smile for what it truly was. A time bomb just waiting to explode. His manager snapped his phone shut, the man shaking as he turned to address Ren.

"You know that interview you had scheduled for this evening?"

Ren's smile was now trained on his manager.

" _Had?"_ He repeated, still smiling.

Yashiro swallowed. "Umm, so. They had to cancel last minute. The host's daughter just went into labor and they figured since it was going to be recorded anyway they could… just…"

He trailed off, his voice shaking too much to continue. Ren was ignorant of his friend's plight. He was busy concentrating on not letting his smile snap.

This was it. Ren was done. He was done for the day and nothing anyone could say would stop him. He was going to walk out of LME and go home and enjoy another bottle of scotch. The headache would be even worse tomorrow, but the temporary relief just might make it worth it.

"S-since we have time, why don't we stop by the Love Me section?" said Yashiro. The man was striding alongside apparently recovered from his previous terror. "I'm sure Kyoko might be there."

"I do not want to bother Mogami-san." Said Ren, his voice carefully even. She was the last person he wanted to see. "I'm sure she is busy with her work."

"Oh, no she doesn't have anything she's working on at the moment." Said Yashiro, pulling up a calendar on his phone. "She should be in the break room right now."

Ren stopped. The corridor was empty save the two of them. It allowed Ren to let his smile slip, a glimpse of his current irritation being sent to his manager.

"No."

That's all he said, and Yashiro's white face told him the man had taken the hint.

They took the elevator to the parking garage, waiting for the machine to take them to ground level. Ren's mind went to dinner and he was wondering if he should just skip it all together when the doors opened.

He saw her standing by the curb. It was hard not to since she was still wearing her offensively pink uniform. His eyes instantly drank in her appearance, making note of fidgeting fingers and teeth tugging at her bottom lip. The desire to claim both with his lips was instantaneous, fueled by an intense jealousy he'd nursed the past two days.

Then she looked up, and their eyes met.

"Tsuruga-san!"

Kyoko nearly tripped in her enthusiasm to approach him, her smile as brilliant as the sun. Ren just stared, all previous irritation and desires put on hold. That smile. Where in the world had she learned to smile like _that?_

The girl reached them, greeting him with a polite bow. "I'm so sorry for cornering you out here." She said, still smiling as she straightened. Thankfully the wattage had dimmed enough for Ren to make a coherent thought, but it was still brilliant.

"It's not a problem." Said Ren. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes! There is actually." Her teeth began worrying at her lip again. The faintest hint of a blush dusted her cheeks. "I was wondering. Could I make you lunch for tomorrow?"

Ren shot his manager a quick look. One that promised pain if he had anything to do with this.

"Did Yashiro complain again?" said Ren. "I promise you, I am eating just fine. Unless you would like me to document my lunch breaks again."

Kyoko shook her head, eyes full of an earnest glow. "I'm asking because I want to."

Ren's eyes widened.

She was asking because she wanted to? She hadn't been obligated by any other assignment. His mind was desperately telling his heart to calm down. To stop trying to connect the things he had heard in the penguin suit with what she was saying.

"Mogami-san." Said Ren. "Is this-

"It's for a role." Her face turned a shade darkener, no doubt partially due to interrupting her senpai. She scratched nervously at the back of her head. "I uh, need some help with my role so I was wondering if I could trouble you with a few things. I might act a little different so I ask you to bear with me if I confuse you with my actions."

Ren was careful with his next words. "Is this role something you can practice with anyone?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"You're the only one that can help me." She said. "I'm sorry if it's bothersome."

 _You're the only one._

Instantly all of Ren's troubles vanished. His headache was cured, angels were singing, and he was sure his gray hairs had recalled their previous color. Ren had hope. He had as close as he could get to a confirmation that he was the one she was in love with. If not, then she'd most likely fail to grasp her character and he'd learn that way. Until then, he was content to bask under the possible delusion that he was the one she held a flame for.

Kyoko blinked dazedly at him, though Ren was unsure why.

"You won't be a bother." Said Ren. "I would love to eat anything you make for me Mogami-san."

"Great!" said Kyoko. "I'll see you tomorrow Tsuruga-san."

She gave a beautiful bow, trotting to the elevator he had come out of. She was nearly at the doors when she stopped. Ren was watching her, so he saw her take a deep breath before she turned to face him again, her face screwed up in determination.

"Would it be alright if I texted you tomorrow?" she said. "Just to ask about the lunch of course." She added hurriedly.

Ren smiled, tapping on the phone in his coat pocket. "I'll be waiting for your text then."

She beamed even as the elevator doors closed, obscuring her from his sight.

Yashiro crept up beside Ren, staring at the place Kyoko had disappeared with a strange expression on his face.

"Kyoko hardly texts people." Said Yashiro.

"You're right." Said Ren

"She was waiting for you here, to trap you before you left."

"It's not the first time she's done something like that."

Yashiro rounded on Ren, his eyes alight. "Ren! This is progress. Though it's small progress you should be thrilled all the same. Especially since you probably didn't do anything to earn this sudden attention from Kyoko."

"You shouldn't be so worked up about the small things." Said Ren, walking to his car. "Else you'll go bald before your forties."

Yashiro scoffed about Ren all the way to the car and out of the parking lot. His rambles fell on deaf ears though as Ren reviewed his short conversation with Kyoko and the possible implications of it. He couldn't stop his professional mask from slipping, earning more than a few comments from Yashiro. But it wasn't enough to deter him.

Afterall, he was in a good mood.


	9. Dream 5-1: Life Force Part 2

**Here is the promised continuation of my previous AU**

 **Life force: Part 2**

* * *

The coffee shop was booming. People ordered at the front, choosing to hurry to their jobs or stay and sit in one of the booths. Several coffee tables occupied the center strip of the room, bordered with sofas meant to create a comfortable, homely feeling.

It was away from that encircling warmth that Kyoko sat, stationed in the corner booth. She couldn't stand the activity near the entrance, wanting the peace this place so blatantly advertised. Still, this was the best she could get, so she sat in her corner and waited.

A Styrofoam cup, capped with a black lid was set on the table in front of her. The person that had placed it there slid into the booth opposite Kyoko, taking a purse off her shoulder and plopping it beside her.

"Yet again, I find you daydreaming," sighed Kanae. "You're going to get yourself killed if you don't pay attention to this world."

Kyoko didn't react, the comment hitting a little closer to home. What she wouldn't give to be able to laugh it off like usual.

Kanae leaned in closer, brows furrowed. "Hey. You in there? Don't go off on me again. I'm not dragging your comatose body halfway across-"

"I'm here, Kanae," said Kyoko quietly.

"You sure?" said Kanae. "Because you're acting like you're possessed or something. I have talismans in my bag if need be."

"I'm not possessed," said Kyoko. "Or charmed, hoodwinked, or cursed. Nor are there spirits following me. I'm completely fine."

"Great," said Kanae, sarcasm thick. She put a hand into her bag, rummaging inside as she continued. "I'm so glad I left work early because of this damn near-terrifying cryptic text. I feel so much better."

Kanae slammed her phone onto the table, the display blinking toward the ceiling. It showed a thread between her and Kanae, the latest messages depicting Kanae's replies. They contained quite a few expletives. Kyoko had really scared her friend in her moment of hysteria. She should have waited to text Kanae until after she had calmed down.

"Sorry for worrying you," Kyoko said. "I was scared."

"And are you going to tell me what scared you this time?"

"I dreamed that I was dead."

Kanae tapped her finger against her cheek for a moment, lips thinning in displeasure. "Was this a dream? Or was it a vision?"

Kyoko closed her eyes. "Vision," she clarified. "Clearer than any vision I've had before."

It was part of what weighed so heavily on her heart. In the past, her visions had never been this vibrant. She would usually see flickers or portions of the future, showing her what could happen or possible choices she may have to make. Never had it been this solid, this permanent and clear.

"Alright Kyoko," said Kanae, her voice clear of irritation. "Tell me what's going on. From the start."

Kyoko opened her eyes, focusing on Kanae. Her friend was never this openly concerned for her. It served to both soothe her worries and enhance them.

"I dreamed I was a spirit," said Kyoko slowly. "Bound to this world by regret. I haunted this man—someone I have never met before. I was helping him find swindlers in his company, and together we uncovered a plot to destroy him. It worked… but they tried to kill him and set the building on fire. He couldn't escape. I… I saved him by passing on my life force to him. I disappeared, Kanae. Not even my spirit survived after I gave that up."

"Shoot, Kyoko," said Kanae, breathless. "Why would you even consider doing that?"

"Because I loved him."

Kyoko lowered her eyes, fists trembling on the table. She, Kyoko, unloved by family and friends, had fallen in love. No, she _would_ fall in love. The vision confirmed it. The clearer the vision, the more certain the future. And how could it be any more certain than this? She remembered _everything_. Every single detail save one thing.

Ironically, it was how she had died. The same fact she had desperately kept hidden from Ren the whole time in the dream.

 _Ren…_ Kyoko almost smiled, thinking his name. Even in her current predicament her heart warmed at the memory of the last words he had spoken to her before she departed.

"I don't like this," said Kanae., her voice cutting into Kyoko's thoughts. It was firm, hard like the woman who forced them out in a grunt. "How could you love this man? How could you even die? You have, like, the perfect out. Always seeing visions of death and able to predict horrible events."

"Thank you," she said shortly. "I'll be sure to ask my future self that question."

"I'm just saying it doesn't make sense," said Kanae. "Are you sure it wasn't just a normal dream? You've managed to live through some stupid impossible events."

"I'm certain," said Kyoko. "Somewhere in the near future, I'll die."

In a sweep of rage, Kanae stood up, hands pressed into the table.

"Like hell you will!" said Kanae. "You're not going anywhere until we can figure out what's supposed to kill you. We can find a fellow seer, see if they can help us change the future."

"No."

"No?!"

In the face of Kyoko's calm, Kanae was a wreck. The woman was still standing, arms trembling as they supported most of her weight. Raven hair framed her beautifully enraged face as she sneered. "And tell me why, exactly, we are just going to ignore this premonition?"

"Because I'm not sure that it matters," said Kyoko. "Was I meant to see this? And by trying to avoid my fate, I die? Or will this happen if I continue without changing any of my actions? The truth is that I don't know. I can't avoid it if I don't understand how it comes to pass. Besides… I'm not sure if I want to."

Those precious moments she would have together with Ren in the future, she didn't want them to disappear. Her mind and heart were full of them, cradling each memory with loving care as she reminisced over their future.

They wouldn't start as friends, driving each other up the wall with their stubbornness and shortcomings. But they'd eventually surpass that stage. Their relationship would blossom into something wonderful. A trust that Kyoko had only experienced once in her life.

 _How soft I became,_ she mused. Before last night, she would have rather poked her eye out with a needle than even think about falling in love. Especially after her last fiasco of a relationship. Yet here she was, willing to give it all up just for a few precious weeks in bliss.

The woman in front of Kyoko faltered, crumbling visibly.

"Kyoko..." said Kanae quietly. "You can't… would you really rather cease to exist just because of this man?"

"I would," said Kyoko firmly. "It's not as if this life has given me much to care about anyway."

Pushed back by Kyoko's cold admonition, Kanae plopped back into her seat, staring at Kyoko. The hurt that painted her features was impossible to miss, and Kyoko knew she had placed it there. Kanae gazed at her hands that still rested on the table.

"Kanae," said Kyoko quietly. "I'm sorry, I meant—"

"I get it," snapped Kanae. "I know what you meant. I _am_ your only friend that's not a spirit. A fact you are fond of repeating. I'm just… frustrated."

"Because you think I'm still suicidal?"

"That no one else in this bleeding world can see you for who you are!" Kanae slammed her fist on the table, nearly upsetting the coffee cup. The commotion caught the attention of a few nearby. They turned to stare, only to hastily look away when they met Kanae's harsh glare. Nothing could stand that gaze of fiery beauty when it was turned upon them. That included Kyoko.

She smiled, heart warm as she reached out placed her hands on Kanae's. The woman stiffened, eyes darting to the connection and then to Kyoko.

"I can't express how grateful I am to have a friend like you," said Kyoko. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to avoid my fate. If I can't… well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy, and grateful to have had you in my life."

The last trickle of fight died from Kanae at those words. She understood the importance of them. How few times over the years Kyoko could admit to being happy. The world had not been kind to someone with powers like Kyoko's, and Kanae had been one of her few sources of light

"Don't be a martyr, Kyoko," said Kanae through clenched teeth. "I swear, if you die because of something stupid like sacrificing yourself…"

Kanae trailed off.

"For your sake, I'll try not to." said Kyoko with a smile, finally taking the coffee cup Kanae had bought her. She breathed in the earthy scent, enjoying the warmth beneath her fingers. For all she knew, it may have been the last time.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Yes there will be another part, I promise.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	10. Dream 5-2: Life Force Part 3

**Life force part 3**

* * *

After another hour of sitting in the coffee shop, arguing with Kanae and setting things up in case she died, Kyoko was strolling down the streets of Tokyo. She had the day off and had originally meant to go shopping for food. Those plans had changed when she'd awoken from her dream in a cold sweat and unable to force anything down.

 _Not that food will matter much._ thought Kyoko. She was unsure how close the vision was to the present. It could be a few days, or even a year before she died. In the dream, she had appeared around the same age as she was now, but appearances could be deceiving when one was a ghost. Kyoko had quite a few conversations with women who had died in their 60's yet looked like middle school children as they haunted the streets.

Kyoko remembered a particular spirit with fondness, the woman one of her first friends. An 'imaginary' friend, her mother had called it. Kyoko had talked to the woman for hours, listening to all sorts of stories and laughing together. The friendship hadn't lasted long, however, as Kyoko's mother had put an end to it. She'd also told Kyoko to stop or else Kyoko would go without food for the day. Again.

And so had begun her spiraling tale of desertion and betrayal at the hands of her abilities. Saena Mogami had been person to burn Kyoko with their scorn, but she hadn't been the last. Classmates, random people in the streets. Shotarou. Each had eventually left her because of her abilities… all save Kanae.

 _I wonder if Ren would have been different._ _Had he met me when I was alive. Would he have scorned me as well?_

Something flashed in Kyoko's head. She winced, one eye open as she watched a bill fluttering on the side walk in front of her. It swept through someone that walked in front of her, vanishing a second later.

Kyoko stopped, watching that same spot as people passed by, a few murmuring for her to stop blocking the path. But she kept waiting. Watching and then…

There!

It was the bill again, fluttering to the ground. This time she saw where it had come from. It had slipped from the pocket of a woman who was hurrying down the street, yacking away on her cell.

Kyoko quickly scooped up the money, briefly noting it was a 10,000-yen bill. In a few quick steps, she reached the woman, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said Kyoko. "You dropped this."

"What!?" snapped the woman. "Can't you see that I'm- oh!" Her eyes widened as she saw the bill, patting her pocket quickly. "Shoot, where did it - Did you take my wallet?"

"Excuse me?"

"My wallet!" snapped the woman. "I had it here a second ago. Were you trying to steal my money?"

"I'm trying to return your money," said Kyoko, holding up the bill. "I saw that you dropped this."

The woman snatched the bill, still eying Kyoko with distrust as she shoved it into her bag and then walked away.

Kyoko just shook her head, wondering why she kept hoping for a different result. What was it Kanae kept saying? 'She was optimistic to the point of stupidity?'

 _She's not entirely wrong._

Her eyes focused on her surroundings and Kyoko gasped, realizing where she was.

She stood outside _his_ building. Ren's. The place where he worked. It was a tall structure, each story walled in blue tinted glass windows that shimmered in the light. Kyoko remained rooted as she stared, soaking in the details. She recognized the covered entrance, the valet parking, heck even the doorman dressed in his business black. It all screamed to her the reality of her dream and the inevitability. She had been passing his workplace every day for years, never knowing the person that worked inside!

As she continued to stare, a certain black vehicle approached the separate valet entrance. She immediately recognized the license plate.

 _Ren._

And there he was, stepping out of the car with the grace of a model. He looked as handsome in person as he had in her dream. Dark hair artfully fell in front of his eyes, highlighting a straight nose the Greeks would be envious of. His every angle of both body and face were lines of perfection, strong and sharp. Surrounded by a few other businessmen, his height was more apparent as he towered over them.

She soaked up these details and more, staring across the entrance. She watched as he dropped his keys in the hands of the valet, noting the flash of his cufflinks in the bright sun. Cufflinks his father had given to him as a graduation present.

 _I need to talk to him._

The thought jerked her back to the present. He was starting to walk away. To enter the building. She might not get another chance.

She took a step forward - then stopped dead.

What was she going to say? What _could_ she say? That she had seen their future in a dream? She knew what would happen if she told him the truth. If she told him about her dream. He'd think her insane. _Unbalanced._

She'd heard those words and so much worse time and time again. Endured it from strangers, from family and friends, but to hear it from Ren?

She took another step. Then another. Like a string pulling her forward, it ignored all her internal fears and whisperings that this _could_ not go well. Yet she had to press forward. To see him, talk to him. Something. Anything.

Someone brushed past her.

Images flooded her vision. A man dressed in a business suit. A briefcase. The ticking of a clock inside, wired to homemade explosives. The timer reached zero and the building ignited as a consuming fire took the lives of thousands.

Including Ren's.

Kyoko didn't even think. The second her vision returned to the present, she wrenched the briefcase from the man. He yelled for her to stop, but she was already gone.

She sprinted down the street, hugging the briefcase to her chest. She felt each imagined tick of the clock that was already set. Already activated. She had to get it away. To get somewhere where there were less people. Less casualties.

Kyoko bawled people over, hollered for them to move. Most didn't, forcing Kyoko to push past them. She careered into a large man, bouncing off his huge girth. Her shoulder slammed into the ground, concrete biting her skin. She rolled out of the fall and continued onward, heart hammering.

Where could she go? Everywhere she looked there were more people. More potential deaths. She could see the headlines for tomorrow. _Terrorist attack on streets from suicidal madwomen._ The police would think she had done it out of anger, revenge on the world that had rejected her. Only Kanae would think otherwise – oh Kanae. Her friend was going to _kill_ her.

A hysterical laugh burst from Kyoko. She swallowed it down before it could turn into sobs and blur her vision. Now was not the time to reminisce. She had just thought of a place to go. Where she could place the bomb. She must have instinctively known to run in this direction for she was almost there.

Her feet pounded the concrete as it changed from sidewalk to brick. It was a smaller bridge that passed over a river, connecting two different parts of the city. This would be the best place.

A shout caught her attention. She glanced over her shoulder and her stomach plummeted.

The man was still following her, a silver knife in his hand.

Kyoko sped up, the footfalls behind her growing closer. She was almost to the middle of the bridge.

Kyoko swung the briefcase back, then hurtled it forward as her fingers released their hold. The case arched high into the air, reaching its peak before it started to descend.

Pain erupted in Kyoko's back. It was hot, searing as she stumbled forward.

Everything exploded.

Kyoko found herself on the ground, the world white. Her ears were ringing, brain disoriented. The metallic taste of blood was sharp in her mouth. She couldn't think. Couldn't register what had happened. There were other sounds. Other shapes and things moving around her, but she couldn't see them. Couldn't concentrate. Her head was still spinning.

 _At least… I'll get to see_ Him _again_.

As something loomed over her, Kyoko closed her eyes, descending into darkness.

* * *

Kyoko woke up.

That alone wasn't what surprised her. She had expected there to be some sort of awakening. Some sort of moment where she came back into consciousness. What surprised her was the accompanying feelings that greeted her. The sensations.

She felt stiff, a discomfort originating from somewhere on her upper back. As she inhaled – something no spirit should ever need to do – smells assaulted her nose. The sharp scent of antiseptic was heavy, along with bleach and clean linens. What was going on?

Kyoko opened her eyes.

A white pocketed ceiling greeted her. A fan turned lazily, blowing a soft breeze onto her face from where it sat in a corner. Different needles and tubes stuck out of her arm, a machine monitoring her vitals. She was in a hospital.

Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again. Nope, still in the hospital bed. Dividing sheets lined around her, ending at the foot of the bed. Her eyes continued to trail around, freezing at what she saw.

Ren was there.

He was seated, head down as he read from a book. One hand rested on the side table, cupping what appeared to be a covered cup of coffee.

She must have made a noise, for he looked up.

"You're awake."

Kyoko continued to stare as he closed his book, casually taking a drink from his cup. What was Ren doing here? Why wasn't she dead? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to die and then haunt him.

She wanted to speak his name. To reach for his hand and hold it to her heart, but she held back, knowing he would pull away. He didn't know her. Didn't know their future, if it was still their future. Somehow, everything had changed. She hadn't died.

Ren placed the cup down, now giving Kyoko his full attention. She stared back at him, sure the extreme confusion she felt was written all over her face.

He looked well.

That thought managed to break through her stupor. There were no dark circles or tiredness that hung from his shoulders. He sat straight in his chair, though there was something off. A hesitance. Yes, that was it. When had she ever seen Ren look unsure of something?

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "I can grab the nurse if you're in pain."

"I'm fine," said Kyoko, then winced when pain shot through her chest.

Something flashed in Ren's eyes, vanishing before Kyoko could identify it.

"I'm supposed to call the nurse in if you woke up," he said. "As well as the policeman stationed outside. They're going to have a few questions for you."

"Oh."

Kyoko chewed on her lips. Even if she managed to live, it didn't stop her involvement in the potential terrorist attack - the attack!

"Was anyone hurt? Is everyone okay?"

"Don't worry," he soothed. "There were a few minor injuries, but no one was severely hurt. You got the worst of it."

Kyoko sank back into her pillows, relief flooding through her. "I'm glad." At least she had managed to save everyone.

The chair creaked beside her as Ren stood, walking a few steps from her before he turned. A hardness entered his posture, making his movements seem stiff and almost uncoordinated.

"You're lucky to be alive," he said. "Do you know what would have happened to you if that bomb had gone off just a few seconds sooner?"

"I wouldn't be here, that's for certain."

Ren didn't answer, neither agreeing or disagreeing with her. He just stared, as if trying to read her. Trying to see through her.

"How did you know about the bomb?" he said.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Kyoko let out a bitter laugh. Here it was. The reason she had never told him how she died. Because he would then know about her abilities. Her _abnormality._ If it had taken him a week to believe that she – as a ghost – wasn't a figment of his imagination, there was no way he would believe her right now. Believe in the supernatural.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "What's important is that everyone is alright."

"You're lucky you're not handcuffed to the bed," he said. "No one died, but there were still plenty of damages. The police are convinced that you had some part in this. That you knew and then backed out last minute."

"I would never do something like that," she immediately protested. "I couldn't - to try and take so many lives like that? It's pure evil."

"Then what happened? How did you know to take the bomb away?"

"I just did, okay?"

A pout entered her voice as she folded her arms and looked away. Why was he so insistent on this? Why was he even here? He didn't know her. Had no obligations to watch out for her. She glared at him, frustration with the situation making her temper rise. This was not how it was supposed to go.

He was waiting. Watching as she ground her teeth in his direction. He was wearing his annoyingly impassive face, the one that said he was in for the long haul. He was going to pester her until he got the information he wanted. Idiot. Kyoko could be that stubborn too if she wanted to.

But did she want to?

His earnest stare was crumbling her defenses. She remembered a time when he had always looked at her like that. Like he valued everything she said so he would wrangle every syllable he could from her. Her memories of the future were effecting her judgment of the present.

 _Why not just tell him?_

Kyoko couldn't banish the voice inside her. The ache to talk to him like she normally would. To stop hiding who she was. If there was anyone in the world she wanted to understand and accept her for what she was, it was him.

Kyoko took a breath, knowing she'd probably regret this.

"When I was outside your building," she said. "The man carrying the briefcase brushed past me. When he did… I sort of _saw_ what was going to happen. I saw a vision of the future."

Kyoko watched closely as Ren's expression changed. While she expected skepticism or astonishment, she didn't expect his face to soften. What was that about?

He ran a hand along his face, a large sigh escaping his lips.

Then he suddenly returned to the seat, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, face carefully neutral.

"These visions," he said. "Do you ever have them in the form of dreams?"

"In the form of…"

Kyoko's eyes widened, implications whizzing through her head. She just gaped at him, afraid to speak, to ask the questions she wanted to in case her suspicions were wrong – oh gosh, she hoped she wasn't wrong.

Ren must have seen something in her gaze, for he smiled. It wasn't a polite smile like the ones he wore for his clients. It was genuine. Bright.

"I had a very interesting dream last night," he explained. "A dream where a particularly annoying female ghost haunted me. Over the series of weeks, we became closer until I finally fell in love with her, but just as I realized this, she was taken away."

Moisture filled Kyoko's eyes. She could barely see Ren as he continued.

"She sacrificed herself to save me," he said. "I'm not one to believe in magic or visions, but after that dream... After meeting _her_ , it made me want to change."

Kyoko gave a weak chuckle, whipping the tears from her face.

"An entire day," she said. "That's a lot faster than a week to believe in the supernatural. What made you change your mind this time?"

Ren eyes twinkled with mirth. "I saw her, causing a commotion and sprinting down the street as someone followed. When the bomb went off, I knew what must have happened. How you had died Kyoko."

 _Kyoko._

It was as if her name was the switch, the trigger that brought it all together. The strange wall between them was broken, and she was seeing him as she had seen him in their dream. Open. Connected.

Her Ren.

Somehow, they'd had the same dream. Both of them, from their own perspective. She knew her vision had been strong, but for it to be strong enough to unconsciously share it with the other person it concerned? That was incredible.

But because of this, the future had changed. They had known each other by sight. When she had taken the briefcase, Ren had followed. He had saved her life. Altered the future.

Ren reached out, taking her hand in his. He pressed his lips to her palm, leaving them there with his eyes squeezed shut. His lips and breath tickled Kyoko's palm as he slowly broke away, heaving a long sigh.

"Better than I imagined," he breathed.

The tears were falling as her fingers curled around his, pressing her eyes to their hands.

"It's why I didn't tell you," she whispered. "I hate my abilities. I hate seeing so much death and misfortune. Because if I don't help, I hate myself. It forces me to act even when it pushes people away. I didn't want you to become one of them."

Fingers brushed under her chin, gently giving a suggestion. She followed it, tilting her head up to meet Ren's eyes. They softened at the edges, their depths pure and overflowing with joy.

"Your abilities brought us together, didn't they?" he said.

Kyoko found a smile on her own face. "I guess, they did."

For that, she may begin to hate them less.

Ren leaned forward, and Kyoko naturally let her eyes close shut. His lips met hers, pressing into a chaste kiss. Ripples of happiness seeped down her spine and exited out her toes. She couldn't help smiling as they separated slowly. Savoring the taste. Afraid that the illusion would break. Their breaths mingled, lips brushing his as she spoke.

"I love you, Ren."

He kissed her again and Kyoko knew this was no illusion. That this was real. This was true. He was here for her, and this time, she wouldn't disappear.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **And thank you my wonderful lovelies that have taken a time to leave a review. You are all contributors to us authors in ways you don't understand unless you write a story of your own and post it. XD**

 **I want ya'll to know, I almost wrote this as a tragedy, but then decided not to do that to you. (At least, not with this story.)**

 **For the fans who are waiting for The Prince's Concubine to start back up, I apologize, but it will be a bit longer. My outlining has failed me. I'm this close to just chucking it in the air and seeing where things fall. Before you tell me to do so, realize some unintended cards will fall into the fire if I do that. XD**

 **-Blushweaver**


	11. Dream 9: We All Live in an MMORPG World

Two silver pieces slammed into the counter. They oozed a strange aura of malice and ill will, little demons visible for those that were specialized to see them. Neither the sound or the aura made the woman behind the desk flinch, blank eyes staring straight ahead. Stupid receptionist. She was the same one that had given Kyoko trouble yesterday.

"What is your request?" said the doll. It had to be a doll. No one could look that stiff and be human. She was probably animated with magic to save money since they seemed to be _so_ short on money that they had to charge stupidly ridiculous prices for struggling adventurers.

"I got them," said Kyoko, pressing the coins further into the wood. "My two silver liin for admission into the guild."

It would normally have been one silver, but because of Kyoko's level, the guild charged a higher fee. Or at least, that's what they had said.

The doll pried the coins from Kyoko's fingers, sliding them deftly behind the counter, never to be seen again. Her hands came back a second later, holding a small transparent disk. The center housed a large crystal, the size of Kyoko's palm.

"Please place your hand on the sensor," said the doll with zero emotion. "It will assess your level and skill to record it for the guild."

Kyoko lifted her gloved hand, placing it above the crystal. The thing started to shine, slowly transforming from clear white to yellow. Two large numbers materialized, several small paragraphs of text appearing on the transparent portion.

The disk was yanked away before Kyoko could examine their words.

"Level 27," said the doll. Her eyes drifted up and down Kyoko, managing to express her surprise and disgust without changing expression. "That's interesting."

 _If you didn't suspect that, then why the freak frack did I have to pay a higher fee!?_

"I didn't ask for your opinion," ground out Kyoko. Afterall, It was their flipping fault she had to resort back to her level five equipment. She'd had to sell everything else to pay for the stupid guild fee. Now all she had left with were unenchanted, patched and dirty clothes. Her dull tunic did nothing for her figure, brown pants just adding insult to injury. It was hard to determine if she was an adventurer just by looking at her, a huge disgrace. The higher levels prided themselves on colorful garments and revealing armor that identified their level and class, especially if you were a woman.

The doll poked at Kyoko's statistics, judging eyes raising to Kyoko again.

"According to your stats, you'd be a craftsman," she said.

"I don't want to be a craftsman," said Kyoko flatly. "I want to be an adventurer. That's why I'm her in an adventurer's guild. To be an adventurer."

"Craftsmen are needed in guilds," said the doll. "Your cooking skill sets are especially good. I could find you work cooking almost immediately."

"I don't want to be a support class. I want some sort of some sort of job that involves destroying monsters and completing quests."

"There are plenty of quests for craftsmen such as yourself."

Kyoko groaned, wanting to slam her head into the counter. She had anticipated this, known that they'd try and stick her in some sort of supporting craftsman class. It still irritated her to death. Well, Kyoko was done being a support. Done helping others. This time, she was going to be the one in the lead.

And there was a certain idiot she was aching to leave behind in the dust.

"No support jobs," said Kyoko. "You can give me any class, anything as long as it's some sort of front line fighter class."

The doll hummed, tumbing down through Kyoko's stats and abilities.

"You've already earned several craftsmen's titles," said the doll. "Including master chef, journeyman jewelcrafter, expert enchanter and-" the dolls eyes roamed back to Kyoko's clothes. "-expert tailor."

"Those are not my class," said Kyoko, wondering if this doll had a negative ten intelligence stat. "Those are professions. _Professions_! Tell me what I can register for my class."

"Understood."

The doll took another moment to study the stats. Kyoko's foot tapped impatiently, wanting to hurry up and start doing quests.

Finally, the doll finished. Her long fake eyelashes fluttered to Kyoko, face unreadable.

"I'm afraid you don't have any of the qualifications to be titled as any class."

"What?"

Kyoko yanked the disk from the woman, staring at her personal information. Her movesets and abilities were there, clear as day along with a very unflattering picture of her in her level five garb. Ugh, it looked worse in the foggy image. How could she not register as any class?

The doll snatched back the disk, her painted smile a tad strained.

"I'm afraid that despite your numerous abilities," said the doll. "you haven't completed any class changing quests, acquired items or completed any other special events that present you with the option of changing class. You can either stick with the class of craftsman or stay as unspecialized."

"Are you serious?" said Kyoko. "This high of a level? It will be impossible for me to get approved for a class change quest. They'll think I'm trying to steal class secrets or something. And no one hires unspecialized adventures for decent quests."

"I'm afraid those are your options," said the doll, without a shred of mercy or sympathy for Kyoko's plight. "Craftsman, or unspecialized."

Kyoko's hands balled into fists. Well this was just freaking peachy! Of course there had to be something else to get in her way. Of course something had to go wrong. Because Kyoko wasn't allowed to move forward without slamming her face into the ground at every step. Only pompous, frivolous pricks like Shotaro managed to get through life with ease as they stepped on the lives of others.

His words still echoed in her ears, the merriment of all those women as they had laughed forever branded on her ears. Those women had been aware she was in the room, waiting to surprise him. Those scantily clad and dazzling skanks who had crawled around Shotaro, cooing and asking about 'the woman that followed him around.'

"She's just my supporter," Shotaro had said. "Like a puppy that brings back the spoils of a hunt. She means absolutely nothing to me."

If it had ended there, she might have forgiven him.

Kyoko closed her eyes tight, ridding the words and images from her mind.

"I want to be unspecialized," said Kyoko. "I will get a quest to change my class. I will become a famous adventurer, and I will beat Shotaro."

A loud thump made Kyoko jump. She opened her eyes, noting that the doll held out a card.

"Then you're all set," said the doll, completely back to her business-like attitude. "This is your guild card. It marks you as a potential member of the guild. It's also enchanted to you, meaning only you can access its information. If you lose it, it's three silver liin to replace." She pointed to the side of the room. "You can now look for quests on our guild board. Return with them and I'll officially assign it to you, providing you meet the application requirements. Remember, the guild vault and store, along with other privileges will become open to you as you rise up the ranks."

Kyoko wanted to sigh. That's right, she was staring at the bottom. She was simply a guild trainee now, not officially part of the guild until she completed a certain number of tasks.

"Thank you," said Kyoko, managing to remember her manners despite her anger earlier. She took the card, noting the LME guild logo on one side. The other side showed her profession ranks, class, and level. A gem nestled in the corner shone the same yellow as the previous test crystal, indicating she was in the level twenty range.

"We look forward to working with you in the future," said the doll, giving a very pointed smile. "Please have a good day."

Kyoko took the hint, sulking away from the front so the next person could be helped.

It wasn't what she had anticipated, but it was a step in the right direction. She may be unspecialized and still a trainee but hey, was at least in the guild now. The thought lifted her spirits.

She quickly hurried to the guild board, or boards would have been a more accurate description. There were three main slabs of wood, several other fellow guildmates eyeing them. She crept toward the gaps, aware that no one would bother moving aside for her. Not for some noob that still wore level five garb and didn't have any companions.

She eventually wiggled through, able to make out the individual quests. The boards held all sorts of requests, everything from babysitting Chowicks to slaying nearby dragonkin. There was also a separate small board where guild announcements would be posted. It was currently occupied with two wanted posters, showing images of men who had caused damage to the guild. Huh, well she wasn't nearly high enough level for those.

Kyoko hummed to herself as she browsed, actually enjoying herself. Before, Shotaro had always chosen their quests, never giving Kyoko a say in what they would choose. True, she had never spoken up, too enraptured and dependent on him to think about saying anything. Well, things had changed… a lot.

Her hand paused on a request for herb gathering. It was a relatively simple quest, but it would give her the copper to eat and sleep for a few days. She could complete it before deciding which class she wanted to become.

What made her pause was the picture of the plant. It reminded her of a hyacinth, a flower she had used in floral arrangement back in Japan.

 _Japan._

It seemed like such a distant memory now. The place she had lived before coming here. It had been four years since she and Shotaro had appeared in this world. She still wasn't sure how they had been summoned here, or if they'd been summoned at all. All she knew was that one moment, Shotaro had been talking about his dream of moving to Tokyo to become a singer, and the next, they'd appeared in the middle of the woods, completely lost and unable to speak the language.

They'd been confused, and more than a little put off by this world that was strangely reminiscent of a fantasy RPG. But they'd pushed through, overcoming everything together as they struggled to survive.

Those days of relying on Shotaro had obviously passed, along with her life in Japan.

Kyoko shook her head, yanking the notice from its thumbtack. Now was not the time to get homesick. Her life, whatever it had been before was gone. This was where she was now, and she would make the most of it.

The doll at the front took Kyoko's request, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing as she struck it from her records.

"You have three days to complete the quest," said the doll. "After that, the quest will automatically be submitted as failed and you'll be charged a small fee."

 _One I wouldn't be able to pay,_ thought Kyoko.

"Thanks," said Kyoko, taking back the request and stuffing it into her bag. She hurried for the door, eager to get started.

As she exited, she bumped into someone shrouded in a long cloak.

 _"Excuse me,"_ she muttered in Japanese, a knee-jerk reaction. "Ah, I mean, sorry."

They wouldn't be able to understand her, but the idea should be obvious. She hadn't meant to bump into them.

Kyoko hurried past, unaware that the person had stopped to watch as she left, nor that they kept staring until she rounded a corner.

* * *

 **I couldn't help myself.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Dream 10: Crimson Threads

**Thanks for reading! And for reviews! Oh you guys are gems!**

 **As lovely as continuing the previous story would be, it's not possible while doing The Prince's Concubine. Probably. Most likely. If I get a foothold in which direction I want it to go I'll continue it. Maybe.**

* * *

 **To help combat Japan's plummeting birth rates, the government has made marriage mandatory by age 25. If you're having trouble finding the perfect partner, the government pays for new hopefuls to attend a dating retreat where they spend a month with other suitors.**

* * *

"So, what should I say?"

"Just introduce yourself, give your age, profession, and anything interesting about you. We want to distinguish each person so that they're easier for the audience to identify. We'll prompt you by asking questions and then we'll splice up the material."

"… makes sense. It seems similar to a talk show."

"Have you ever seen the Bachelor or shows where they switch between the interviews and the events of the show?"

"Can't say that I have."

"It's fine. Most people here haven't. Just be yourself and let us do the rest."

"Alright. Then I'll go ahead and start."

"Please do."

"Hello, I'm Mogami Kyoko. I'm nineteen years old and am currently a novice actress at LME and a part time waitress. As for anything distinct about me?... I don't have a lot of hobbies, though I do enjoy sewing. Most of my free time is spent either acting or working at the restaurant."

"And what made you come to the Courting Retreat?"

"… Do I have to answer that question?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to give an honest answer?"

"…it would be preferable. Your dates and daily lives are going to be filmed and later shown to the world. If you want them to know you for who you are, it would be better to be true to yourself."

"I guess… Fine… well... I'm here because I've given up on love. I was hurt a while ago and while I've mostly gotten past it, I still don't like the idea of putting my heart in someone else's hands. I'd rather find a partner I can have a mutual respect for without requiring love to be in the mix."

"Couldn't you have found that anywhere? Why come here?"

"Ha… do you think it's that easy to find someone who is willing to marry into a loveless marriage? No, since I have to marry, I figured I might as well get it over with."

"Then since your first love, you've never been in love before?"

"…"

"Mogami-san?"

"Sorry I just… I'd rather not answer that question."

"Fair enough. You can let it out in a later interview if you'd like."

"Or never mention it again…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So, what else should I talk about?"

* * *

The Director checked the name 'Mogami, Kyoko" from his list. He was nearly done interviewing everyone for the reality TV show Crimson Threads. It was an extremely popular show following one of the government courting retreats. They constantly had new people coming in and out, always providing new juicy material. Every month new participants would come and he always made sure to do the first personal interview himself.

Most people had been happy once they'd realized they been _'randomly'_ selected to participate in Japan's reality TV show. He'd stationed cameras to film their reactions then brought them to the Room of Truth, a windowless, soundproof room where all personal interviews would be conducted.

 _"_ _I've got quite a few interesting ones this month,"_ he thought to himself, thinking of all the interviews he had done. There was everything from doctors, to high school drop outs. Then there was one materialistic woman with some serious personality issues. Those always made a reality TV show more interesting. Especially when there were good looking men to fight over, which there were plenty of those.

One handsome man in particular would cause quite the stir on the show. The director could hear the money clinking into his bank account when news of _that_ person came out.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," said the director, still dreaming of his bank account.

The door opened, and the director's first instinct was that the man had to be lost. They wore a baggy dark t-shirt with a button-up shirt that didn't match. He was also in desperate need of a decent haircut, a ball cap doing nothing to hide unruly hair. To top it all off, his face was hidden behind an atrocious pair of glasses. It was as if the words 'nerd' and 'neet' had jumped out of the dictionary and made a baby.

The man took a second to push his glasses further up his face.

Yup, definitely a nerd.

"Hello," said the man. "I'm supposed to come see the director."

"That would be me," said the director. "I'm sorry son, but I think you're lost. This is where I'm doing interviews for those in the Crimson Threads TV show."

"Then this is where I'm supposed to be," said the man. "I'm a participant."

"No, you're not," said the director. "I've only got one more name on my list, and it's not yours."

"How do you know that?"

"Because your name is not Tsuruga Ren."

Silence.

The director raised an eyebrow. He had expected some sort of sputtering refusal. Some sort of acknowledgment other than this stretched silence. Was he going to have to call security and haul this guy out of-

It clicked.

The height, cleverly disguised in a stooped posture. The perfect dictation, voice slightly altered to make it unrecognizable. The reason he had been able to get past the director's security…

This man could only be one person.

"Wait a second!" said the director. "Are you serious, are you- this is brilliant. Please tell me this is what I think it is."

The man gave a grin, and that was definitely not the grin of a nervous nerd.

"I thought it may be a good chance to improve my acting," said the nerd. "As well as create an interesting spin if everyone in Japan knows who I was, except those in the show."

"We are doing this." The director was already setting up his camera. "I can already see the stir this is going to cause. 'Beloved actor hidden in ' _plain'_ sight. Can the women see past the plain exterior and see the gem within?' Our ratings are going to be amazing!"

The director clamored for the nerd to sit down, adjusting the camera just so. It all had to be perfect. To be amazing, because Japan was going to see something they had never seen before.

"Alright," said the director with an exaggerated flick of his hand. "You know how this works. Show Japan your charm!"

The nerd turned to the camera, light blinking red to show it was recording.

"Hello Japan," said the nerd, coolly taking off his glasses. Without the offending accessory, it was easy to see the man beneath. The smile that held a hint of mischievousness. It was that same smile that had so thoroughly captured the hearts of Japan. "My name is Tsuruga Ren, and I'm here to find the love of my life."

* * *

 **Guys, I just don't know what to do with myself. I need to stop.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Dream 11: I Already Knew

**What if she'd known the whole time who we was? What if she'd deceived not only Ren, but us readers as well?**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" she laughed, the sound both torturous and sweet. "As if you could be Corn. Corn is a being of beauty and magnificence that we mere mortals can only dream of imitating. His radiance is so absolute that only the completely pure of heart can see his true appearance. Even a pure maiden such as I am unable to perceive him perfectly without my adolescent innocence."

"I'm not making this up Mogami-san," said Ren. "I am your fairy prince, Corn."

Kyoko faltered, no doubt from the seriousness in Ren's voice. Then the sparkles were back.

"Nonsense," said Kyoko. "Please don't think you can trick me Tsuruga-san. I've learned since meeting you not to trust everything I hear. I won't give you an excuse to dock Love-me points again."

"I'm not—"

The girl took hold of his hands, eyes sparkling. "I understand, you're so attentive to your lowly Kohai. Helping me learn even if it makes you the bad guy. I really am undeserving of your attentiveness."

"Mogami-san," said Ren. "Please stop and listen to me."

"And do not think I take it for granted," said Kyoko, twirling happily. "For it is because of you that I was able to see him in Guam in the first place. Had I not come with you to the shoot then I would never—"

"You wanted a place to cry where no one could see you."

Kyoko froze, her back to Ren in mid-twirl. He couldn't see her expression, her backside the only key to discerning her feelings.

"That's not something you told me, Tsuruga Ren," continued Ren. "You told Corn. You told me. You told me you loved hamburgers and bowed to rocks that looked like eggs. You cried for me when I said I couldn't fly. You shared all your sadness and disappointment. You shared your joy and enthusiasm for the small things. Then you cried when I had to leave."

She still didn't move.

"Mogami-san, please look at me."

Her shoulders lifted and then fell from a deep breath. Then she turned. There was no anger. No accusing glare or horrified feelings of betrayal. She looked as if she'd lost something as precious to her as life.

"Why…" her voice trembled. So did her eyes. "Why did you have to go and ruin everything?"

Ren blinked at her. "Mogami-san… I don't understand."

Kyoko grew frustrated. "Of course, I knew it was you! How could I not know?"

Ren reeled back. His mind sped as it tried to make sense of it. To understand how she could know.

"How long…" he said weakly.

Her gaze lowered, hand crossing her stomach to grip the other arm. A defensive stance. "When we were on the terrace," she said, voice quiet. "When I asked you why you looked so much like Tsuruga-san."

That whole time! She'd known that whole time. He thought of everything that had happened after that. The talk of loving her, the curse, the kiss, him jumping off the rail. His mind flickered even further when she'd run to him in tears, crying for Corn. It didn't make sense.

Something curled in his stomach. It made him jumpy, his hands twitching. He recognized this feeling. As if the world were spinning out of control.

"Why…" he asked, his conscious shaking. He didn't deserve to feel angry at the deceit, but he couldn't help the twinge of shame at being caught. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Her stare was tired. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe for the same reason you did? Because I didn't want our friendship to end."

"Our friendship doesn't have to end," said Ren hurriedly. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Not ours," she gestured between them. "Not Mogami-san and Tsuruga-san. But Mogami-chan and Corn. The friendship they held."

They. She spoke as if they were characters, and maybe they were. A little portion of their past. He was no longer a boy who felt cursed and she… she was no longer a little girl who came crying to him every time she felt sad.

"Why can't it continue?" he said. "In the relationship between Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san?"

Kyoko shook her head. "The same reason Cain and Setsu can't become us. It's because they're not real. They're pieces of fiction drizzled with reality. A shadow of what's real."

The curdling in his stomach grew worse.

"If that's the case, then even this is a sham." His words had no bite. They were stated simply. With a perfect calmness that he didn't feel. With his inner-self screaming at him to stop, he leveled his gaze at Kyoko, whose eyes had grown wide. "Even Tsuruga Ren is not the real me."

A sheen passed across Kyoko's eyes, dropping her expression into pure grief.

"Must you destroy even that?" said Kyoko.

Ren could no longer keep the impassive feelings from his face, for Ren was swiftly leaving him. The true feelings and inner-self he was still trying to polish slipped free. It expressed his surprise at what she had implied. He felt exposed. Stupid and foolish.

"Mogami-san," said Ren slowly. "Just what do you know about me?"

Her hands gripped the hem of her dress. The wonderful yellow sundress she had bought just for the occasion. The day out with just the two of them. He saw a flicker in her eyes. The desire to deceive and be gentle with him.

"Mogami-san," he said sharply, making her flinch. "Spill it. Everything. What do you know about me?"

Her hands clenched hard one more time, before relaxing. Her calm breath felt surreal as she faced his still swirling feelings.

"I know Tsuruga Ren is a stage name," she started. "I know you've spent at least some time in America, getting fired from several jobs. I know you're in love with... a high school girl-"

Ren's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. She plowed on before he had time to process what she'd said.

"-I know that you have some sort of complex toward your father. He was probably a great man, or actor, which made you feel as if your wings could never spread. I know that a darkness in your heart has dissipated and that you're starting to feel as if you deserve love again." Her eyes flickered for the briefest of moments to the ground before back into his eyes. "And I've guessed that what caused this melancholy had something to do with a violent nature in your youth and a death that you feel responsible for."

* * *

That's where Ren's memories ended. Whatever had happened after that, it didn't matter. He couldn't piece together how Kyoko had known as much as she did, but he wasn't trying very hard. His mind had become a dull hum, assisted by the generous amount of alcohol he had consumed. Thinking hurt too much, because in thinking, he realized just how much things could not stay the same.

 _I really did screw this up_ , he thought to himself. _If only I hadn't come clean, then I wouldn't have ruined it._

Ice clinked against the glass in his hand, telling him it was empty. He didn't bother refilling it, just as he hadn't bothered turning on the lights after the sun had set. He couldn't summon the energy to care.

So, what would happen now? Kyoko guessed he was not only a liar but a murderer as well. A villain who'd taken another person's life. He'd never imagined he'd feel this devastated that she knew his darkest secret. His greatest sin.

He felt filthy compared to her. The worst may be that she somehow knew. She knew he was in love with her, but she'd never said anything.

There was only one reason for keeping that silent.

A knock shook him from his feelings. He padded to the door, knowing who would be there. What he didn't expect was the cheerful woman at his door.

"Um, good evening!" said Kyoko nervously. "I'm sorry it's late but I really needed help with something."

She waited, determination shining in her eyes.

Ren withheld the urge to sigh.

"Not tonight Mogami-san," he said. "It's been a long day, and I was about to go to sleep." The last thing he wanted was to speak to her when he was upset and drunk. Especially when it was because of her.

He moved to close the door, but Kyoko stuck her foot out. It caught on the space between the floor and the frame, ceasing its movement.

"But I can't!" she huffed. "Because this particular scene is really hard for me to figure out. My mind keeps running in circles until I'm dizzy."

"A scene?" blinked Ren. "As in, for an acting bit?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"That's too bad," said Ren, smiling sweetly at her. It was plastic. Completely fake as he pressed on the door. "You should come back tomorrow when I'm not so tired. I'll be able to be of better help at that time."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Mogami-san…"

She wouldn't budge. Lips turned down into an adorable pout. Dang, that was not playing fair.

"Pleaseee," she drew out the word. "I promise I'll make it worth it."

It was terrible how easily his mind sent that sentence to the gutter. And another indication why he shouldn't let her in. But his will was weak. His desire for her company too strong. To have her near.

The hesitation was enough, and a second later Kyoko had pushed through the door in a whirlwind, heading straight for his sofa. Ren took a moment to collect his disjointed feelings before following her. He winced as she turned on the light.

As he blinked, he finally got a better look at her. She was still in her yellow dress, makeup smudged. He recognized the marks mascara made on the face when a woman had been rubbing her eyes for the past hour.

"I've been thinking all night," she huffed, "About this certain scene. It's a scene between two friends who have had a lot of misunderstandings but then they all come out in a split second. I'm supposed to depict their reunion after being apart for a while to mull things over."

Ren sighed, knowing she wasn't even trying to be discreet. This was her way of broaching the uncomfortable topic of them. Of how they were going to get through this.

He sat down on the sofa, Kyoko's eyes never leaving him. Her stance was straight and ridged, nervousness bleeding from her.

"Well," he said slowly. "Tell me more. What's supposed to happen in this scene?"

"I… don't really know." She pulled a face. "The director is being a pain and didn't write out the entire scene. They're supposed to make up in the end, but I'm having a hard time figuring out how to even start the conversation. They had… well, not a fight but the guy just learned his friend knew more about him than he wanted. I don't know what the guy is feeling."

"Of course, you don't," said Ren. "It sounds like he hasn't told his friend how he feels, and she hasn't asked. Besides, the man may have a reason for keeping part of himself secret."

"But she's worried!"

Kyoko sat down, body leaning toward him as she spoke in earnest. "She doesn't care why he's lied to her or the type of person he was in the past. She just wants…"

Kyoko suddenly looked away, gritting her teeth in frustration. Were those tears in her eyes? He must have imagined them, for when she looked back, they were gone.

"She just wants her friend back," she pleaded. "Or in this case… her senpai."

Slowly, Ren turned to face her on the sofa. Kyoko's eyes followed his every movement, waiting.

"Is this our fate, Mogami-san?" said Ren. "To act out our friendship and feelings? Why does it need to be so complex?"

She fell quiet, head lowered in thought. Her expression sharpened in that mature way when she was concentrating on something important. Then it softened, shifting with vulnerability.

"I think… we do it because it's complex," she said. "Because feelings and friendships aren't always easy. And it shows how scared we are of ruining it."

Hope shone in her expression, though what it was she hoped for, Ren did not know.

"I think you may be right," said Ren. "Looks like I managed to do just that."

"But it doesn't have to be a bad thing," said Kyoko quickly. "Please, I don't want to lose you, or Corn."

Ren's eyes flickered back to Kyoko, hard.

"You want to go back to how we were?" said Ren. "Pretending we don't know the other's darkest secrets? Like you don't know my feelings?"

Kyoko bit her lip, looking away. Her hesitance softened Ren's anger, unable to stay mad with her. Even when she was indirectly rejecting him.

They were silent for a few minutes, though her expression stayed anything but. Ren watched dully as she transitioned through several different extremes of distress and hope all without verbalizing a single sound. His alcohol dampened mind smiled at her antics, proud he was what caused her such distress. It was the vile monopolizing side of himself that was usually carefully locked away with Kuon.

Finally, he decided to interrupt her inner dialog.

"Are you scared of me?"

Kyoko froze, practically a creaking doll as she turned to him.

"W-w-what would make you say that?" she sputtered.

"Because I'm a murderer." Her eyes widened, but she waited for him to continue. "Because I'm a violent person. You saw BJ. You witnessed my inner demons first hand, Mogami-san."

"I did," she said slowly. "But didn't you promise that 'until you finished this life of yours, that you'd never act unlike yourself or in a way that would disappoint me again?' To live as 'my version of you?' " Her eyes were shining, red coating her cheeks all the way up to her ears. She looked positively adorable. "As long as I continued to watch over you? You promised me that."

Ren's breath caught. He recognized those words. The promise he'd made as Cain when they'd been in that very compromising position on the bed. Though he'd said it as Cain, he'd also made that promise as himself. As Ren. As Kuon. He hadn't thought she'd noticed, but she had. She'd seen through him. Seen his true self so easily.

It no longer surprised him that she knew so much about him.

Peace spread through him. It softened his fears and encompassed his heart within its soft arms. Just as that kiss on his forehead had calmed him, her words had halted his fears in their tracks. She destroyed his defenses so easily. Accepted him. Every violent behavior and dark words, she accepted them and brought out the good, indirectly promising to continue watching over him.

He reached forward, taking one of her shaking hands to his lips. He placed a kiss on her knuckles, savoring their texture.

She wouldn't hate him, he knew this now. Whatever he told her, she would listen and take him forward. Even after he'd lied and potentially hurt her, she still sought to help. What had he done in his life to deserve this woman?

When he looked up, Kyoko's entire face resembled a volcano suspended in eruption.

"Mogami-san," he said.

"Y-yes?"

"Can I tell you my story? Not right now, but later, of what happened? How I became responsible for my friend's death?"

Her embarrassment vanished as she scrutinized his expression, face open with concern and care.

"I-if you're alright with me," she said. "I'd like to hear it. Yes. I'd very much like to listen."

Ren let out a breath. He pressed her knuckled to his forehead, fighting to gain control of himself. Everything she did and said touched him so deeply, exposed to her as he was. It was beginning to be too much.

"Thank you," he said. "When I'm ready, I'll let you know."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ren waved goodbye from the curb of the Darumaya. Kyoko returned to wave from the door, her face still a tinge pink. They hadn't talked much after she'd promised to listen, but it hadn't been a bad thing. The silence had been comfortable. Full of hope and promises for their future. There was still much to be cleared up between them, but it didn't need to happen all at once. They could take their time. Go at their own pace. The last thing he wanted was to scare her, especially at the cusp of understanding everything.

As Ren got into his car, he couldn't help but think of one point they'd talked about while driving. Kyoko had started fidgeting, taking several glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Finally, he'd spoken up.

 _"What is it?" he said._

 _Kyoko jumped, then glanced down, face red. "Um... you know, there's one thing that I can't figure out about your Corn persona."_

 _"What is it?" said Ren, preparing mentally for the question._

 _"You said as Corn that you lo-l-liked me. What was that a metaphor for?"_

 _Ren slammed on the brakes, jerking his head toward her._

 _"Come again?" he said._

 _She squirmed. "Well, I figured the wings were your career and the curse was your inner darkness, but I can't figure out what that k-k-kiss was for. Or saying that you—" her eyes flickered to him. "You know," she finished lamely._

 _Ren stared, the implications of her words reaching him. Then hope flared bright within him._

 _She didn't know about his feelings for her!_

 _Keeping his face perfectly still, Ren returned his eyes to the road to keep driving._

 _"That is a story for another time," he said. "After I tell you the first one." A good amount of time after when she was no longer afraid of love._

 _Kyoko had nodded after that, continuing to sneak glances all the way until he'd parked._

Ren looked at his hand resting on the steering wheel. It was shaking, suppressed feelings spilling over. His heart couldn't take the suspense anymore. It was begging to be let free.

He let out a helpless chuckle, pressing his fist to his forehead.

"I'm completely losing it here," he said. "Kyoko-chan, you torturous angel. You have no idea how far you've made me fallen."

* * *

 **Because sleep is for the weak and I needed to do something short.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **And thank you all for the reviews. Wow. So if I do decided to expand one of these, I take it crimson threads would be the most popular. Good to know. XD**


End file.
